Army love
by po tah toes
Summary: Amu was in the army as a nurse, and ikuto got injured. What happens when 'mom n dad' meet again?There's one thing,"who are you?" Now what will amu and the rest of them do?Who is stopping them.Rated T,amuto,kutau,rimagihiko.salamat,masiyahan basahin mo,po
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE AGAIN!...p.s I do not own shugo chara!**_

**_Amu:How did you come up with the names except for nadeshiko..._**

**_Me:I Don't know...but were they good names?..I'M EXCITED THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC!...but I bet it will suck :p_**

**_Amu:I don't know...yes and I bet it will suck.._**

**_Ikuto:Why is this one army love?_**

**_Me:READ THE TITLE AGAIN 'ARMY LOVE'!_**

**_Ikuto:I don't get it..._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY! ,-,e_**

**_Ikuto 22 Amu 21_**

* * *

**__****Ikuto's P.O.V**

The last thing I rememberd was I was in the infirmary. I guess a gernade exploded close to me, and I hit my head on something hard. I felt something warm go on my forehead. I opened my eyes, and it was a went towel. I sat up straight, and looked around. I was the only one hurt, but there were still many nurses here. One was walking towards me, she had short pink hair with honey comb eyes. She looked cute, but she would look better without a worried look on her face. She took off the towel on my forehead, and put her hand there instead.

"Does your head hurt anymore?"She asked me with a sweet voice.

"Kind of..."I said not taking my eyes off of her.

"Ok..I'll go get somone.."She said walking away.

I grabbed her hand before she could leave. She looked back at me shocked, but then former a smile on her face.

"What do you need?"She walked back to my bed.

"Whats your name?"I asked her, no expression.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, whats yours?"She stood there still smiling.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi..Nice to meet you amu..."I smiled at her.

My head hurt, so I closed my eyes. "I'm going to get a doctor hold on ikuto..."I heard amu say, the next thing I heard was her walking away.

"He looks like his head hurts..I'm going to go get him a glass of water."Amu said walking away again.

I opened my eyes, I saw a man standing next to my bed. He had black hair, with green eyes.

"Hello. Does your head still hurt?"He asked me.

I nodded, and closed my eyes again. I opened my eyes again, but this time he was sitting down next to my bed on a chair.

"Ok..I'll go tell miss hinamori to go to a different patient so you can get some rest.."He said standing up.

"No..I only want amu to be my nurse..I don't want anyone else.."I said grabbing his wrist.

"Do you think that if she does you would feel better?"He asked me.

"Yes..I think so.."I looked passed him and towards the door.

Waiting for amu to come back with my water. I only have six more weeks to serve for the army and then I can go back home after the 5 months in the army.

_I guess I better make it last..._

_**5 weeks later..**_

"Ikuto!"Amu was urging me to eat my food.

"But I'm tired."I said shoving my face into my pillow.

"Come on ikuto...please..."I turned to her, and she was pouting at me.

I sighed. I don't really know why I was still here. My head never hurts anymore, I just like the feeling of when I see amu.

"Fine..."I sat up straight and grabbed my bowl of cereal from her hands.

I finished my cereal and just sat at the edge of my bed, while amu was taking the bowl back to the sink.

"So how's you head ikuto?"She asked me when she came back.

"It still hurts, but not as much."I lyed.

She put her hand on forehead, but sighed when she took it off.

"At least you don't have a fever.."She stood up and started walking around.

"What are you doing?"I asked her.

"Nothing..."She stopped at the window, she had a sad expression.

"Whats wrong..."I stood up and walked to her.

"Do you remember me from anywhere else but here?"She asked me.

I looked at her shocked._ Why is she asking me this?_

"Have we met before? I had amnesia 2 weeks before I joined from hitting my head, and i never remembered anything before the 2 weeks."I sighed.

"No, No..we have not met before.."She walked away from me.

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I walked away from ikuto. I tried not to cry, but it was too late. I made small gaphs for breathe.

"Amu whats wrong? What did I do?"Ikuto said behind me. "Everything.."I said to myself.

I didn't look back at him. I just left the room, and walked away. Once I knew he wouldn't see me I slid down to the floor...

_'Amu whats wrong? What did I do?'_ I keep on remembering him saying that to me before I left.

I started to cry even more. _He doesn't remember anything..He doesn't remember..._

* * *

_**Me:I know this chapter is short..BUT DON'T HATE ME FOR IT!**_

**_Ikuto:What do I not remember?_**

**_Me:Something..._**

_**Ikuto:TELL ME!**_

**_Me:No...you'll find out soon._**

**_Ikuto:Thats messed up..._**

**_Amu:WHAT DOES IKUTO NOT REMEMBER?_**

**_Me:*whispers to amu*_**

**_Amu:WHAT THE F-!_**

**_Me:exactly_**

**_ANY WAYS PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	2. going back

_**Hello's Everyone!...p.s...I do NOT OWN shugo chara...**_

**_Amu:WHEN CAN I LEAVE THE ARMY?_**

**_Me:Soon..maybe..._**

**_Amu:Not nice po tah toes not nice..._**

**_Me:I realized that I update everyday or something close to that,well on my first story..._**

**_Amu:And why do you do that?_**

**_Me:I LOVE to write/type..._**

**_Amu:Thats nice..._**

**_ENJOYS! ,-,e_**

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

"Amu, you have to go back to tsukiyomi."One nurse said crouching down next to me.

I had stopped my crying, but I began to hiccup. I sighed, the head doctor said I only had to take care of ikuto.

"I can hang in there...don't worry, only 6 more weeks then I get to go back home..."I said slowly standing up.

I walked back to ikuto's room. I looked through the window before I stepped inside. Ikuto was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. I sighed. I guess that didn't help him get better. I silently walked back into the room. Once the door closed, I faced ikuto. He was facing me now. He made a worried expression, and he stood up.  
"Amu..About early..If its somethi-"He started."Don't worry about it...I'm ok now.."I lyed.

I sat down in the chair next to his bed. He didn't seem to believe me, but by the look on my face i guess he doesn't want to bother me. We sat their for a long time, in silence. I looked at the clock, 6 o'clock. I sighed and stood up from the chair I have been sitting in.

"You should get some sleep..see you tomarrow.."I said walking towards the door.

"Good night...amu.."I heard him say before I left. I stopped at the corner where I was crying before.

"There will no longer be a 'good night'...starting today."I said starting to cry again.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_  
I didn't sleep well tonight. I kept on thinking about why amu was crying. I sighed and looked up at the cieling. _What caused her to cry...and out of no where to?_ I soon drifted off into sleep, hoping that tomarrow wont go as bad like today.

_**The next morning...**_

I woke up, and amu was already inside the room. She looked tired, and really stressed out. I would have ased her what was wrong, but I didn't want to bother her so early in the morning.  
"I can make my own breakfast you know..."I said standing up.  
"I know...here.."She handed me my breakfast, but she already made it. I sat at the table in the corner.  
"How come you aren't wearing you army clothes, or something like that?"Amu asked me.  
I looked at her, She was staring at me. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt, with a dark blue sweater over it.  
"I only like wearing my uniform when I'm working...Why do you like me better when I wear my uniform?"I told her the last part smirking.  
"N-no!..."She blushed and looked at the floor.  
"So when are you leaving?"I asked her washing my dishes.  
"In a couple of weeks..Then I get to go back home.."She looked outside the window she looked like she was in deep in thought.  
"Well lets make these last weeks count.."I said smiling at her.

_**Last Day at the army...**_

"I still can't believe that you were here for shuch a long time..."Amu said to me.  
"I know.."I smiled to myself, remembering the last couple of weeks.  
Me and amu talked most of the time, and played card games to pass the time.  
"Well I wish you the best..Good-bye!"She said looking for her plane.  
I sighed watching her walking away from me.  
_The best was when you were with me..._

_

* * *

_

_**Me:Done!..I don't like this chappie, but I'm too lazy to re-write it...oh and I know it is WAY too short, but again..I'm lazy right now, so sorry since it is HATE ME!**_

**Amu:What a great author you are...**

**Me:I'm only an age...how can you call me an author! **

**Ikuto:True...**

**ANWAYS!..SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG! I WAS BUSY DURING THE WEEKEND!**

**So...I'm a very impatient person...so I looked at the poll result..and so yea..**

**akward...PLEASE REVIEW!..i do read all the reviews, since I have TOO much free time here at home =(**

**LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - ,=,e**


	3. FIANLLY HOME!

_**Hello's EVERYONE!..p.s I do not own shugo chara peach-pit does...**_

**_Amu:So what was the answer for the poll?_**

**_Me:You have to read..._**

**_Amu:But I don't want to.,._**

**_Me:Lazy..._**

**_Amu:Yes, yes I am..._**

**_Kukai:22_**

**_Rima:21_**

**_Nagihiko:22_**

**_Utau:21_**

**_ENJOY! ,-,e_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V**

I was walking around in the airport. We just landed, and I wanted to get home. I looked around frantically.

"Amu! Amu!" I heard a voice yell from behind me.

I turned around, and ran after the person I saw. Rima was also running towards me.

"Your fianlly home! We all missed you!"Roma pulled me into a big hug.

"I missed you too...where is she?"I said and hugged her again.

"Lets go to house my house first...well, mines and yours..she's at home with utau"Rima said taking my hand.

I didn't have enough money to buy a house, so I always stayed at rima's house. She never seemed to mind though. I turned around to get my luggage, but rima already had it in her other hand.

"So how was the army? Did anything exciting happen?"She asked.

"It was boring at first, but then fun at the end,"I looked at her. _Should I tell her? No..it would be for the best.._

"No..nothing exciting.."I said looking out of the window trying to avoid eye contact.

She didn't look like she believed me, but she just kept on driving.

We reached the front door of rima's house, rima threw me the keys and I opened the door.

Utau hugged me REALLY tightly.

"Can't..breathe..."I said gasping for breathe.

"Sorry...I just really missed you!"She said again and hugged me.

"I missed you too.."She let go of me and I was looking around the room.

There was food on the table, and a sign that said 'Welcome home!'.

"Where is she?"I asked Utau. "Upstairs, in your room."She said to me.

I ran towards my room. Once I opened the door, I saw who I missed the most.

"Akanna!"I said and ran to her_**(A/N:Just like in my other story!)**_

I stroked her dark pink hair, she was sleeping. She was 5 months old, and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Akanna...I'm fianlly home..I missed you so much.."I said hugging her, but making sure not too hard.

I looked back at her, but this time she wasn't sleeping. Her big sapahire eyes were looking at my honey comb ones. She was laughing.

"You have your dad's eyes..."I said.

"Eat first Amu!"I heard Rima yell from down stairs.

I smiled, _Some things never change about rima.._

I carried Akanna with me down stairs, Rima was sitting on the couch watching t.v and utau was eating some food in the kitchen.

"Are they coming?"Rima yelled at utau who was in the kitchen.

"No..I guess someone they know came back from the army also. So their coming later tonight."Utau said reading her phone(Text message).

"Who are you guys talking about?"I said taking a seat next to rima.

"Nagi and Kukai.."Utau said.

"Oh..."I knew what they ment by 'someone', but I guess they didn't want to say it.

"You didn't have to say 'someone' made it to obvious."Rima said with a bored expression looking at the t.v.

"Sorry."Utau said sitting next to me.

"It's ok..I met him at the army, while I was there..."I said looking at akanna, who fell back asleep.

"WHAT?WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?"Rima and Utau both jumped up from the couch and looked at me.

"Be quiet..akannais sleeping...He said that he doesn't remember me because he has amnesia(Sorry is I spelled it wrong)..So I didn' tell him anything.."I said with no expression.

"That bastard..."I heard rima say under her breathe.

"It's better not to tell him...It's painful just to remember.."I said trying to push the memory away, but it was too late.

_**FLASH OF THE BACK!**_

_"How was your day?"I asked ikuto as we walked towards the park._

_"Ok..how's the baby?"He said looking down at me._

_"Ok..What are we going to call her?"I squeezed his hand in mine._

_"Um...Akanna.."He smiled at me softly._

_"Thats perfect..."_

_**HOSPITAL...COUPLE DAYS LATER**_

_"Where is he?"I said lying down on the hopsital bed._

_Rima and Utau was standing next to me worried. They told Kukai, and nagi to look for him about 5 minutes ago._

_"I...I..."I started._

_"We will wait outside.."Utau took rimas hand and went out of the room._

_The doctors and nurses were around me. Then I yelled in pain._

_"Congrats..It's a girl.."The doctor gave me her in a pink blanket_

_"Hello baby girl...daddys not here yet, but he will soon...Don't worry..Akanna."_

_**END OF THE FLASH OF THE BACK!**_

But as the days passed after akanna was born, and I didn't see ikuto I started to panic. This was the only reason I joined the army. To get away from the pain that was at home.

But when I saw ikuto, all the pain came back. And now after months, he finally shows up.

_**DING DONG!**_

"I got it!"Utau said running towards the door. I looked at the clock 8 o'clock

"Finally...come on inside.."Utau said opening the door wider.

Kukai and nagi walked through the door. My eyes widened at the door. The last one there was...

_Ikuto..._

* * *

_**Me:DUN DUN DUN!..even though it wasn't THAT dramatic...**_

**_Amu:WHAT? I HAVE A BABY! AND IKUTO IS THE DAD! WTF!_**

**_Ikuto:WOO! I'M A DAD! AND AMU'S THE MOM! WICH MEANS *smirks at amu*_**

**_Amu:NO WAY IN HELL!_**

**_ANYWAYS!...TADA! HOW WAS IT? A YES OR A NO?..._**

**_WAS IT GOOD? BAD?_**

**_yeah...I had a HUGE writers block in the middle of thie chappie...it took FOREVER to come up with another idea to keep the story going..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!..._**

**_THANK YOU FOR UM..WELL THANK YOU!_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	4. meeting again is hard

_**Hello's EVERYONE!..p.s I do NOT own shugo chara peach-pit does!...**_

**_Amu:So..._**

**_Me:...I still can't believe that you have a baby amu..._**

**_Amu:YOU MADE ME!_**

**_Me:You have no proof!_**

**_Amu:*Hands previous chapters*_**

**_Me:Ok..maybe you do have proof..._**

**_Ikuto:JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!_**

**_PLEASE ENJOYS! ,-,e_**

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I was still looking at ikuto, shocked. He didn't seem to notice me, he was too busy looking around the room. Rima and Utau grabbed Kukai and nagi and started asking questions.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM?"Rima asked.

"He has to where else to go.."Kukai and laughing nervously.

"What is wrong with you?"Utau said.

"We just thought-"Nagi said.

"Hey Amu.."I heard ikuto say to me.

I turned back to him, and he was walking towards me. I pulled akanna closer to me. He took a seat next to me, and smiled.

"Hello..ikuto.."I said looking at the floor.

"I didn't think I would see you...but whatever..."He said in a not-caring tone. I

"Hey..I didn't know you have a baby.."Damn he asked about akanna.

"Yeah..."I stood up and walked to rima and utau.

"Is everything ok?"He asked me, he had a worried face.

"I'm ok, I guess..."I faced Rima and Utau.

"I'm going to get some rest...Nice seeing you all again.."I headed upstairs with akanna in my arms, not daring to look behind me.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

Amu left barely saying anything to me. _I wonder whats wrong, it's only 8 and she already wants to go to sleep. And I didn't know she has a baby_. Seeing her baby, I felt kinda sad, but I knew that dad was a lucky man_._I sat on the couch facing the blonde girl in pigtails.

"Ikuto...This is Utau Tsukiyomi/Hoshina.."Kukai said pointing at the girl.

"Tsukiyomi...she's my WIFE?"I said my eyes widened, so did hers.

"What? No, ew!..I'm your sister.."She said looking at me.

"Oh..sorry.."I said.

"And this is Rima. A close friend of mine.."She pointed to a short girl behind her.

"Hello.."I said waving at her.

She just stuck her tongue out and me and went upstairs._I don't know her and yet she seems to hate me.._

"So how did you guys find him?"She asked Nagihiko.

"I came off of my flight, and as I was walking around they found me. At first I didn't remember them, but as they told me more about themselves I remembered them a little more."I said

"Oh...Well ikuto why did you join the army?"

"I have amnesia, and I ended up signing up...That's mostly what I could remember..."I said sadly.

"Oh..well..were are you staying?"

"I'm letting him staying at my house for a little."Kukai said.

"Well enjoy the food..I'm going to check up on rima up stairs."She said running upstairs.

"So..how do you know amu?" Kukai said sitting next to me.

"I met her at the army..I got hurt and she was my nurse.."Nagihiko handed me a cup of soda.

"Thanks..Who's the dad of the baby amu had with her?.."I asked Kukai.

He just looked at me and shaked his head 'no'. I looked at nagihiko and he was looking at the floor.

"Why wont you tell me?.."I asked both of them.

But none of them answered..._What are they hiding?_

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I was crying in my room. Utau and Rima was sitting there handing me more tissues.

"When h-he said 'I t-think I wouldn't s-see you' He said i-it without a c-care in the world."I said crying some more.

"It's ok...are you going to tell him about akanna?"Utau asked me.

"N-no..he w-would just t-think that I-im crazy or s-something...Its for t-the best.."I said.

I looked at akanna, she was sleeping on the bed. I can't believe that shes sleeping with all the noise in the room.

"But you will have to tell him eventually...or he will find out himself.."Rima pointing it out.

I sighed, she was right. I stopped crying but I felt exhausted. "I want to go to sleep..Can you guys leave for a little?"I said lying down next to akanna.

"Sure.."I heard one of them say, then the door closing.

Soon it was silent in the room, and the only light was the moon light coming from the window.

"I don't want to tell the man who left without saying anything, who has 'amniesa', and can't remember his own daughter!"I felt tears roll down my face silently.

"but..rima was right..he will find out eventually.."I looked at akanna who was peacfully sleeping.

"Akanna...I hope you will still love your dad after all of this.."I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Me:DONE!**_

**_Ikuto:You make it sound like i'm the bad guy.._**

**_Amu:Cuz you are!_**

_**Ikuto:Its not my fault I have amniesa...**_

**_Amu:oh yeah..._**

**_ikuto:Sometimes I'm supried how stupid you are..._**

**_Amu:Messed up..._**

**_ANYWAYS!..._**

**_WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD? YES? NO?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!..and don't worry I'm finding a place for amuto somewhere soon in the next chappie..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s i do NOT own shugo chara peach-pit does...**_

**_ME:THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS...even though there were ONLY 6, or something like that _**

**_Ikuto:Already starting another chapter so fast?_**

**_Me: I'm bored.._**

**_Ikuto:When are we going to start?_**

**_Amu:Once everyone st-_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

**__****Rima's P.O.V**

Me and Utau went downstairswith the guys. Ikuto looked liked he was going to kill either nagi or Kukai.

"What happened while we were gone?"Utau asked ikuto.

Kukai and Nagi turned to us and shook their heads. I tilted my head to the left in confusion. _What happened?_

"Is that baby amu's?"Ikuto said looking at me.

"No duh...why do you think akanna has pink hair, 'like bother like daughter'.."Utau said.

"Then who's the dad?"Ikutogot up and looked down on both of us.

"Why do you need to know?"I glared at him.

"Give me one reason I don't need to know then..."He said through his teeth.

Utau pulled me away from ikuto before I could yell an answer. I glared at her, but then continued to glare at ikuto who was glaring back.

"Don't say too much, he needs to hear it from amu..."Utau said calmly.

"Doesn't it bother you though?"I had to keep my voice down so ikuto wouldn't get suspicious.

"Of course it bothers me...but we have to keep quiet..it will work out better in the end if we didn't tell him.."I calmed down, knowing that she was right.

"Then how are we going to get amu to do that?"I looked back at ikuto, he was still glaring at me.

I stuck my tounge out at ikuto."I have an idea.."Utau said walking back to ikuto.

I was confused, but followed. "Kukai, nagihiko can we talk to you?.._alone?"_She looked at ikuto.

He walked into the kitchen slowly. We watched him to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping.

"What do you need to talk about?"Kukai said turning back to us.

"It's about amu and ikuto.."Utau started.

"What about them?"Nagi asked.

"I know amu still has feelings for ikuto, thats why she went to the army hoping that those feelings would go away. Instead, she saw ikuto and the feelings she had for him grew even more. Ikuto doesn't remember anything, but that doesn't mean that he can't fall in love with her _again_."

"I never knew how smart you can be at times..."Nagi said playing around

Utau glared at nagi, he put his hands over his face. You see it's not everyday you see utau this smart.

"So how are we going to do that then?"I asked utau.

"The first thing we have to do is..."

_**NEXT MORNING...AMU'S P.O.V**_

I woke up with the sunlight hitting my face.I turned to the clock, it was 10 o'clock a.m, I woke up really late today.I looked next to me and akannawas gone. I looked around the room, but there was no sign of her. I ran downstairs in hope that I would find her. I gave out a sigh of relief when I saw Rima cradling akanna who was now wide awake.

"I can see your awake.."Utau said.

"Yeah thanks.."I sighed at sat on the couch, still tired.

"How come you didn't change yet?"Rima said sitting down next to me.

"Because, when I woke up akanna wasn't there...you guys made me PANIC!"I stretched hoping it will help me wake up more, but it didn't.

"Sorry, we are used to bringing her down here to eat with us...why the two godmothers can't bring their god child to breakfast without asking a sleeping mother?"Utau put a plate on the dining room table. She was smilng at me the whole time

"So what are we going to do today?..and did you even leave last night utau?"I asked sitting down looking at the food. There was bacon, RICE, eggs, toast, french toast, and sausage._**(A/N: i didn't eat yet..and now I'm hungry!)**_

"Why is there so much food? Do you think we would eat it all?"I said wide eyed.

"No..I just thought you would be really hungry so I cooked some more food..why I can't sleep here anymore?"Utau said grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Well you made me even more hungry..no, I was just wondering if you left or not."I grabbed a piece of bacon, eggs and sausage then I got some rice.

"Why was the food in the army bad?"Rima said putting akanna in the baby chair next to me.

"It was horrible, but I didn't want to starve.."I said putting a mouthful of food in my mouth.

"So how was akanna while I was gone?"I asked after eating the food in my mouth.

"Ok..she only cries when someone is really sad or when someone is mad around her...and we feed her the baby food and powdered milk.."Utau said.

"thats nice...well i'm happy that I can fianlly spend time with her..."Rima passed me some baby food for akanna.

I took out a small spoon and fed her the food. She was laughing everytime she finished her food. Her eyes would sparkle with joy. But when I looked in her eyes I see ikuto's at the same time. I looked at the floor.

"What wrong?"Utau said.

"Nothing..."I said looking up with a fake smile.

Utau seemed to buy it then kept on eating. Rima looked at me with worried eyes, but when I kept on smilng she went back to eating.I looked back at akanna who was smilng at me.

I gave her the rest of her food, and went back to my food. Once I was done I went to the kitchen to wash my dishes.

"So what are we going to do today?"I asked rima who was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"I don't know...I think you should ask Utau.."She changed the channel every 5 seconds. But utau was somewhere upstairs.

I sighed and carried akanna back upstairs. I stood in my room, waiting for her to burp. Once she did she fell back asleep. I sighed at set her on my bed between 2 pillows.

I went inside the bathroom, changed, and combed my hair. I let it down instead of putting it in a pony tail . I looked at my self in the mirror, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink shirt with hearts all over it, and pink converse.

I walked back outside to change akanna. I put her in some baby clothes that could kind of match mine. It was black sweatpants, pink shoes, and a white shirt with starts on it.

I carried her back downstairs to wait for utau, but when I reached the living room she was waiting for me.

"Where are we going?"I asked while Utau and rima stepped outside.

"We are going to meet with the godfathers..."Utau said getting into rima's car.

It was a silver 2010 porsche cayenne. I looked at it wide eyed. I didn't know rima bought a car while I was gone.

"I have a carseat in the trunk, and I think a stroller is there too."Rima sat staring the car.

I sat in the back next to akanna in the carseat. Once we were on the main street we all started talking.

"We are _only_ going to see the godfathers...right?"I asked them.

Utau gave a look to rima, but rima just frowned a little. Utau looked back at me and smiled.

_I don't like the feeling of this..._

* * *

_**Me:Done!..this chapter is, ok I guess..**_

**_Amu:You didn't even let me finish talking on the first chat! THATS NOT NICE._**

**_Ikuto:I was barely in it..._**

**_Me:At least you WERE in it...and I got bored of the first chat so I stopped it there =)_**

**_oh and as soon as I update this chappie I'll start writing the other one, so no worries I'll update soon enough!..._**

**_ANYWAYS!..._**

**_HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	6. chappie 6

HELLO'S EVERYONE!..p.s I do NOT own shugo chara peach-pit does...

**_NO CHAT THIS TIME ;P_**

**_Ikuto:HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!_**

**_Amu:THATS NOT NICE!_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**REACPATION(RECAP)**_

_"We are only going to see the godfathers...right?"I asked them._

_Utau gave a look to rima, but rima just frowned a little. Utau looked back at me and smiled._

_I don't like the feeling of this..._

_**~::Amu's P.o.v::~**_

"We are _only_ going to see the god fathers...right RIMA?"I said with a little anger in my voice.

"You don't have to be so mad amu.."Utau said, ok I take that back not a little mad really mad.

"Only the god fathers..right?"I repeated.

But before any of them could answer, but I didn't expect them to we were in the front of nagi's house already. Rima got out of the car and knocked on the front door.

"Are you and kukai still engaged?"I asked utau while rima was talking to nagi.

"Yes.."Utau said not looking at me.

"What about nagi and rima?"Nagi always liked rima, and rima liked nagi but rima will never admit it.

"As always..._just friends_..."She sighed.

"RIMA HURRY UP!"Utau stuck her head out of the window and yelled.

Rima looked back at utau and glared. Nagi smiled at us. She turned back to nagi.

"And she says she doesn't like him..."Utau said.

"See you there then?"Rima yelled to nagi while opening the door.

"yeah!"Then nagi went back into his house.

Rima started the car again, and we were off. The next house was Kukai's house. This time Utau went outside to knock on the door.

"Rima how come you aren't dating nagi?"I rested my face on my palm.

"W-why would I got o-out with h-him?"Rima said looking down.

"Because you love him and he loves you..."I turned back to akanna who was wide awake now.

"Do you r-really think t-that he l-loves me?"She looked at me with big eyes.

"I _know_ so..and here comes Utau.."I sat back in my seat.

I turned to akanna and started singing 'twinkle twinkle little star' and soon enough she fell back asleep.

"You have a nice voice amu..."Utau said closing the door as she sat back down.

"Are they ready?"Rima asked utau.

Utau nodded, and looked back at me with a smile.

"Ready amu?"She said.

"For what?"I said. She turned back around.

"To fall back in love.."She whispered so low so that I couldn't here, but I did...

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

I woke up when I heard knocking from the door. I groaned and sat at the end of the bed running my hand through my hair.

"What?"I yelled when the knocking didn't stop.

Then kukai came in. He was wearing faded jeans and a gray shirt, and he had his car keys in his hand. I sighed.

"What do you want?"I said.

"Ikuto get dressed, we have to meet some people in a couple of minutes.."He said already out the door.

I slowly went into the bathroom and changed. By the time I was done I was still half a sleep.

"I need to wake up..."I said and went to the sink.

I turned on the cold water and splashed some onto my face. When I felt it hit my face I pulled back already wide awake.

I got my black converse on and met kukai down stairs.

"Your going out like _that?"_He asked me.

"Yes..."I looked down at my clothes, black skinny jeans with a navy blue t-shirt.

"Where are we going? I didn't even eat breakfast!"I said ask kukai closed the door behind us.

"I'll buy you a breakfast burrito before we get there.."He said getting in his 2008 black honda accord coupe.

"So what are we going to do?"I asked as we drove to where ever Kukai was taking me.

"something you will always thank all of us for.."He whispered, but I didn't get it.

_Thankful..thankful for what?_

_**Me:I was thinking about ending it here...**_

**_Ikuto"But you didn't_**

**_Me:Yep...NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_~::Amu's P.O.V::~...at where ever Utau and rima took them.._**

"Finally!"I went outside the car and stretched.

I got the stroller of the of trunk and put akanna, who was still sleeping in it and started walking. I sighed when I saw the sign at the entrance. It was an amusement park, but it was the very one where ikuto and I had our first date. It brought back so many good memories, but at the end it brought back all of the pain.

"Why are we here?"I said.

"To have some fun at this _random_ amusement park!"Utau said.

"Yeah..._random."_I followed rima.

"RIMA! AMU!"We heard utau call our names.

We followed the sound of her voice, and when we found her she was waiting by a tree in the shade, but she wasn't alone.

There next to her stood Kukai and Nagi. As me and rima walked closer I saw another figure come into view. I looked even closer, and I saw the midnight blue hair.

_What is he doing here?_

* * *

_**Me:Done!...**_

**_Ikuto:This chapter was worse then the one before this one._**

**_Me: I know, and there is only one way to make up for it..._**

**_Amu&ikuto:How?_**

**_Me:I'M GOING TO PUT AS MUCH AMUTO AS I CAN THINK OF IN THE ENXT 2 CHAPPIES!_**

**_Amu:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Ikuto:Yessss._**

**_ANYWAYS!...SORRY AGAIN! BUT I WILL AND THATS A PROMISE THAT I WILL PUT AS MUCH AMUTO AS I CAN THINK OF IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPPIES! SO DON'T HATE ME!_**

**_HOW WAS IT? HORRIBLE? BAD?_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - ,=,e_**


	7. amuesment park

HELLO'S EVERYBODY!...p.s i do not own shugo chara peach-pit does...

**_Amu:How are you making as much amuto as possible?_**

**_Me:I..do not know YET...just wait for it, it's somewhere in these next 2 chappies.._**

**_ENJOYS!,-,e_**

* * *

**_~::*Amu's P.O.V*_****_::~_**

I was walking around inside the amusement park bored, hot, and to top it off ikuto was the only one with me which made me feel uncomfortable. We have been walking around in circles for hours only stopping to get food and to go to the bathroom. The rest of my friends ditched us earlier with akanna. I let rima holder her while I went to the bathroom, and when I came out everyone was gone but ikuto. But they left a note; _Have fun you two..._

"Amu"I looked up and ikuto was looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah?"I looked back at the ground.

"If there was something between us before, and I forgot...can we forget about it just for today?"We stopped walking and ikuto faced me.

"T-there was n-nothing between u-us..."I said still not looking at him.

He lifted my chin with his hand and made me look into his eyes. They were filled with sadness. I sighed.

"Fine...lets just enjoy ourselves for today..."I said.

"Great..."We started walking again, but it got more crowded.

"Here,"Ikuto said and took my hand "..so we wont get separated."

I blushed when he touched my hand, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to let go, but at the same time I didn't want to.

"Want to go there amu?"Ikuto said pointing to a ride with his free hand.

"Sure.."I said not even bothering to look at the ride.

There was a line, but not a long one. I looked up at the ride. My eyes widened. _What? A chairlift?I'm afraid of heights!_I wanted to tell ikuto not this ride, but it was too late. We were already in the front of the line. We sat down and the chair started to move. I scooted closer to ikuto, hoping that if I fall that he would catch me. I rested my head on his right shoulder.

"Are you afraid?"He said, I could feel that he was smirking by now.

"N-no!"I said shutting my eyes and wrapped my arms around ikuto's waist.

Half way since we got on the ride some people started talking behind us.

"Oh they look so cute together!"

We turned around and some older couple was talking to us. Well mostly the woman was talking the man was nodding his head.

I was going to tell them that we were not a couple, _well not anymore_. But ikuto stopped me before I could.

"We already have a baby! And We are getting married soon!"Ikuto yelled to them.

The woman shrieked with joy, and the man gave a thumbs up to ikuto. We both turned back to face forward.

I looked up at ikuto and glared.

"Why are you telling them lies?"He looked down at me smirking.

"She said we look cute together...I bet we do..."His smirk grew even wider.

_We do..we always get that when we went out..before...he was lying about wanting to get married..right?_

I let out a sigh of relief."Finally..this ride is over"I said as we got closer to the ground.

As we walked towards the exit the couple before started talking to random people.

"Those two are cute together aren't they? Their going to get married too!"The woman from before said.

I looked down and realized something, me and ikuto were still holding hands.

"Ikuto there's not many people now...you can let go.."I said looking up at him.

"Oh...right..sorry.."He slowly let go, as if he didn't want to.

It was 7 o'clock, it was cold, and I forgot my sweater in rimas car. I started to shake a little from being so cold.

"Here..."Ikuto said and took of his. He held it out to me.

"But your going to get c-cold.."I said.

"I don't want you to get sick..just take it before I change my mind.."I grabbed the jacket and put it on, it was big but really warm.

"Lets go on this ride!"I said taking ikutos hand and pulling him to the ride.

There was no people in line, so we walked all the way to the front of it.

"Why the tea cups?...i'm too big."Ikuto sighed.

The people let us in,and I heard wuiet laughter behind us. Once the ride started we started to go in slow circles. It was like out first date all over again. I sighed and looked away from ikuto.

"Amu..are you ok?"

"Yeah..."I lyed still not looking at him.

"You don't look ok..."I faced him and he had a serious face.

"I-its nothing y-you need t-to worry a-about..."I felt the teart coming down my face.

"Ok...You guys can get off now!"One of the people said when the ride stopped.

I quickly walked to the exit with ikuto right behind me. I didn't want him to see my crying.

_What are these feelings I have for him after all he's put me through?...do..I..s-still love him?_

* * *

_**Ok...SORRY IF IT TOOK LONG!...My laptop froze, and I lost all that I wrote before..so yea...SORRY ABOUT THAT!...WAS IT GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE?**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU! SLAMAT!_**

**_Look a turtle - - - - ,=,e_**


	8. telling him

_**Hello's everyone...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Amu:Your not as happy as usual..._**

**_Me:I know _**

**_Amu:Why?_**

**_Me:Because of things..._**

enjoy..?

* * *

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

I was walking right behind amu. Ever since the tea cups she never looked at me. There was only silence between us.

"Amu."I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

My eyes widened. She was crying, she didn't look up at me she just looked at the ground while her tears fell.

"What happened?.what did I do?"I started to panic, I never made a girl cry, well any that I remember.

She wiped her tears and put on a fake looked up at me.

"Nothing! Everything is ok!"She gabbed my hand and started walking again.

We ended up at this one game station. It was the ring toss, I looked at the prizes, and smiled.

"Let me try..."I handed the guy some tickets and he handed me back some rings.

I got all of them in, so I got to pick a prize.

"That one."I pointed to a giant pink sutffed dog.

I turned around and gave it to amu, she looked up at me confused, but I just smiled at her.

"T-thanks..."She blushed and looked away.

We kept on walking and I bought her some ice cream. She got strawberry, but I didn't want anything since it was 8 at night.

_Beep..beep.._

_Ikuto did amu tell you yet?_

_-utau..._

_What how did she get my...kukai..._I looked at amu confused.._What does she need to tell me?_

_**~::*Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

My phone rang after I finished my ice cream. I looked at the number.._Utau.._

"What do you need utau?"

"_Amu you need to tell ikuto! NOW!"She yelled over the phone._

"But I DON'T want to..not yet.."I sneaked a glance at ikuto who was deep into thought. _No...not yet..I'm not ready.._

_"Would you rather wait until akanna is 10?That's not an option! Now tell him or I will!"_

_"_Fine..."I sighed and hung up in defeat.

I looked at ikuto again, he was looking at me with a concerned face.

"Ikuto..I-i have to tell you something..."I started looking at the ground.

"What is it?"He sounded bored, but yet anxious.

"It's about my baby, akanna, me, and..."

"And?"I looked up at him, his face was dead serious.

"and..and you.."I whispered.

"What?"He said in shock.

"You see...y-your..t-the..._dad_"I whispered and I started to cry silently again.

"What do you mean I'm that dad? What kind of joke is this because its not funny."

All the sadness was gone by what he said, anger has now taken it's place.

"I MEAN YOUR THAT DAD OF MY CHILD!IT'S NOT A JOKE IKUTO!YOUR THE DAD!AND I'M...i'm the mom"I screamed at him.

"Your lying...I would never abandon a child and its mother if i was the dad...she looks nothing like me"His hands were in fits and he faced the other way.

"SHE HAS YOUR EYES! DOESN'T THAT PROVE IT? AND I-im not lying! Why can't you just accpet that your the dad!"My vision began to get blurry, and my sobs got louder.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOVE YOU!"He turned around and yelled at me. He panted as though he was just running a marathon.

I froze..._H-he doesn't..l-love me..._Before I knew it I slapped him leaving a red spot on his right cheek.

"NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN TSUKIYOMI!"I said running away.

_He doesn't love me...but...but...I have the feeling that I still love him..._

_**~::IKUTO'S P.O.V::~**_

I regreted what I said to amu, but it was too late she slapped me and ran away. _Damn it ikuto! You idiot!_

"Amu wait!I didn't mean it! Wait!"I ran after her, but she soon was out of sight. There were stares to me then amu, i ignored them.

I went to the bathroom and started punching the walls. I recived many glares, but I didn't care. I yelled in anger, and went back outside.

I stared running around looking for amu. But there was no luck in finding her.

"Amu...I can't love you because...I love you too much and I don't want you to get hurt by me, again.."I felt a tear fall, knowing that it was too late.

_**? P.O.V-?**_

"You called for me sir?"A tall man walked inside a dark room with only light that came from the window.

Another man sitting down on a chair not facing him.

"I want you to get someone for me..."The man sitting down said.

"Who?"The man in the chair passed the tall man I file with pictures.

They were filled with pictures of a pink headed girl, with honey comb eyes.

"I want you to get me the girl..._Amu Hinamori.."_

* * *

_**Me:DRAMA IN THE END!..well i think...**_

**_Amu:who was the last P.o.v?..AM I GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED?_**

**_Me:it was a '?' mark...and you MIGHT get kidnapped...i don't know yet..._**

**_Ikuto:WHY DID YOU SMACK ME?_**

**_Amu:Because...it was fun..._**

**_Ikuto:Where did you get those drama ideas?_**

**_Me:I watch..these Filipino soap operas, and well they gave me plenty of ideas ;p_**

**_ANYWAYS!..._**

**_HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND WHAT NOT!_**

**_THANK YOU! SALAMAT!_**

**_do you guys see the turtle?_**

**_look a turtle- - - - - - ,=,e_**


	9. getting home

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!..p.s..i do not own shugo chara peach-pit does...**_

**_Amu:Do I get kidnapped here?_**

**_Me:No_**

**_Amu:SO I'M GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED?_**

**_Me:If I feel like it..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V**

I ran away from ikuto until I felt light headed. I had stopped crying, . I sighed and looked around, we were in the back of the amusement park, and now i'm in the front._I ran away far enough... _I started walking around the front of the amusement park looking the rima and all them. I froze. _Is that...yes it is.._

There, making out was rima and nagihiko. They were sitting on the edge of a bit round fountain.

_"_Finally!...it took you guys long enough.."I said walking towards them.

Rima blushed and looked away, nagihiko just smiled at me.

"What do you mean long enough?"Nagi said.

"You guys liked each other for how long?"

"..a while..."Rima said.

"And that proves my point...so where's utau and kukai...they have akanna with them right?"I sat next to rima.

"I think utau went back to the car with kukai...and yes they have akanna..."Rima said bored.

"Ok thanks...I let you guys carry on of what you were doing earlier..."I smiled at them.

Rima blushed but glared at me. Nagi just gave a thumbs up.

I turned around again, and they were looking at me."But not too long!..I wanna go home soon!"I yelled and walked away.

As I walked out some lady stamped my arm so I can go back inside without paying. I looked at it, it was a shape pf a heart. I sighed.

_That didn't help me..._

I walked bach to rima's car, hoping that we can go home. I looked through the windows, no one but akanna who was sleeping. _What? Where are they? Why is akanna alone?_

I went to the trunk, and was surprised that it was open a little. I looked around, no one. I opened the trunk, and again was shocked by what I saw.

Utau and kukai were doing the same thing rima did but with tongue action. They didn't even stop to look who it was.

"Ahem.."I said and they stopped.

Kukai was smiling his cheesy smile while utau was glaring at me. I shrugged.

"I want to go home..."I said.

"Why?..._we_were...I mean you had so much fun..since your wearing ikutos sweater..."Utau said pointing at it.

I qucikly took it off and dumped it on the ground. I didn't want anything to make me remember this night.

"Woah..what happened?"Utau said standing up.

"I told him...and um..things happened..."I looked at the floor.

"Good things?"She sounded happy.

"No..the opposite.."I walked away and went into the backseat next to akanna.

"What ha-"

"I'll tell you later when rima's here...Kukai can you call rima and tell her that we are leaving?"I said darkly.

In a couple of minutes rima was here, with nagi. "We are going..."

Rima kissed nagi good bye while utau waved to kukai. While we were driving away, slowly someone ran up to the car knocking on utaus window. I looked, and it was ikuto.

"RIMA DRIVE!"I yelled, and for once she did.

I caught of glimpse of ikuto looking at me through the window as we passed him. He had a sad face, and was panting.

_Did I do the right thing?_

_**~::*Ikuto's P.O.V*::~**_

"Damn it.."I said walking back to the guys when utau didn't slow down.

I was sad about earlier, but mad at myself for telling amu why I can't love her.

"Yo ikuto!"Kukai said when he saw me.

"What happened with you and amu earlier? She seems mad as hell about what happened..."Kukai said.

I sighed, Nagihiko looked at kukai confused.

"I just want to go home...it's been a long night..."I said and walked to kukai's car.

"Wait.."Kukai grabbed my arm.

".."Kukai said again, this time he was dead serious.

"Let me go kukai..."I said through my teeth.

"Not until you tell us..she's our friend too.."I laughed an evil laugh. I turned around to face kukai.

"Never mess with a guy who was in the army..."

_**Guy that was in the chair P.O.V**_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in.."I said signing some more papers.

"Sir.."The man from earlier said.

"Yes?"I looked up from my papers.

"I have a location for the hinamori girl..."

"Then what are you waiting for? GO AND BRING HER HERE!"I smiled camly and went back to my writing.

_Be ready tsukiyomi..._

* * *

_**Amu:WHO'S THE GUY IN THE CHAIR?**_

**_Me:A person with a name.._**

**_Ikuto:Is amu going to get kidnapped?_**

**_Me:Depends..._**

**_ANYWAYS!..._**

**_HOW WAS IT GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND WHAT NOT! _**

**_who doesn't see the turtle?_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	10. after the fight

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!**_

**_Amu:I bet I get kidnapped in this chapter..._**

**_Ikuto:DID I GET IN A FIGHT WITH KUKAI? DID I BEAT HIS ASS?_**

**_Me:Maybe..._**

**_Ikuto:I want to know_**

**_Me:Then shut up and let me start the story.._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::*Utau's P.O.V*::~**_

"Did he really say that?"Rima said to amu.

We were sitting down in amu's rooM. She was telling them about what was sitting at her desk,rima and me was sitting on my bed.

She sighed.'_...I CAN'T LOVE YOU'.._I never knew that words can hurt people so much..

"Wait..he said he _can't_ love you.."I pointed out wide eyed.

"Ya..so?"Amu was now standing up cradling akanna in her arms.

"He said can't..he didn't he say he doesn't love you.."Rima said.

Amu stood there dumbfounded. I bet she was thinking '_What the hell are they talking about?'_

"Do you get it amu?..you get it right rima?"

Rima nodded, and Amu shook her head still confused.

"HE LOVES YOU!"Rima said.

"No he doesn't..he said he can't..."

Both of us slapped their foreheads. Sometimes I'm amazed of how dense amu is.

"He loves you. I really hope that I'm right though, it would make things much easier."

Amu stood there with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"And you love him ..."Rima said.

"N-no...why w-would I?"She looked away.

"but i do love him...but he doesn't love me"I heard her whisper.

"Then what are we sitting here for? Lets go tell him! And he will tell you!"I said my fist in the air.

"Your like kukai when you do that..."Rima said.

I quickly put my hand down. _Damn it...way too much time with kukai is not good..._

"Come on am-"

**_DING DONG DING DONG_**

We all went downstairs. _Who would be here at 9 at night? _

When I opened the door I fell to the ground. I looked up, shocked.

_**~::**Amu's P.O.V**::~**_

"KUKAI WHAT HAPPENED?"Utau yelled.

He flinched."You..don't have..to yell...I'm..right..next to..you.."

"Come on kukai get on the couch..."Rima said pulling him off.

He lyed down on his back. He had a black eye, with blood at the corner of his mouth. There was more bruises on his arms.

Akanna was trying to look because she kept on moving her head every time I turn her away.

"Rima can you carry akanna for me..make sure she doesn't see.."I gave akanna to rima for now.

"Kukai...what happened?"Utau was kneeling next to kukai, tears coming down her face.

"Let him rest..."A voice came from the still open front door.

We all turned to see nagi, also in bruises but not as much. He was limping, but could stand up.

"Nagihiko!"Rima said running to nagi, nearly dropping akanna.

"Yo nagihiko..."Kukai said putting his head up a little.

Soon it fell back down, and then kukai fell asleep.

"What happened?Rima said.

"Lets go in the kitchen...let kukai rest.."Nagi said limping into the kitchen.

"So what happened?"I said leaning on the table.

"Soon after you guys left we met ikuto..he looked pretty mad. Kukai asked him what happened with amu, but ikuto tired to walk away. Kukai grabbed his arm, and a fist fight started. I tried to break it up, but instead I got a couple of punches from ikuto. He left and now is walking around town, but I think he kinda knows where he is going." Nagi said.

"Don't forget how I kicked his ass!"Kukai yelled from the living room.

"He was barley hurt! He had a couple of bruiseson his arm, but that was all..."Nagi said the last part to me.

"Well you two can spend the night here..."Rima said letting out a sigh.

Kukai slept with utau in her room, and I went back to mine. Nagi and rima went to separate rooms, but in the middle of the night I heard nagi's door open footsteps down the hall and rima's door close. _I guess everyone has a guy here...but me...Ikuto doesn't love me..he said he can't..._I looked at akanna. _You remind me of him too much..._

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

I was walking around in this one park. Letting all my anger out, hitting trees. Soon my knuckles started to bleed. _Damn kukai..thinks he can beat an army guy.._

I punched another tree, pulling back in pain. I felt someone watching me at that moment. I turned around and saw a man all in black with a hat walking towards me.

I stepped back, then stood my ground as the man got closer.

"Are you ikuto tsukiyomi?"He said with cold blue eyes.

"Yes...why?"

"NOW!NOW!NOW!"He yelled.

Then everything went black...

* * *

_**Amu:Ok chappie...**_

**_Ikuto:WHAT I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT KIDNAPPED?_**

**_Me:I guess so..._**

**_Amu:thats why its an ok chappie..._**

**_Ikuto:I THOUGHT AMU WAS GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED!_**

**_Me:eh..changed my mind..._**

**_Anyways..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW to make sure ikuto gets set free..eventually..._**

**_Ikuto:Yeah..WAIT WHAT?..WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EVENTUALLY'?_**

**_but I might update again before there will be any reviews for it ;p..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	11. letter from daddy

_**Hello's EVERYONE!..I do not own shugo chara peach-pit does...**_

**_Sorry for not updating in a while..I would have sooner but then my laptop froze again, when it restarted I got mad for not saving..oh and I was sick the past couple days..._**

**_AND I'M STILL MAD ABOUT IT! I WAS HALF WAY DONE WHEN IT HAPPENED! I GOT PISSED AND DIDN'T BOTHER UNTIL LATER TO START AGAIN._**

**_AMU:YOU FORGOT ABOUT US!_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

_recap._

_"NOW!NOW!NOW!"The man in black said._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

_**~::*Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

I woke up in the morning at 9 thinking about ikuto, if he was ok and if he was safe. I carried akanna downstairs put her in the baby chair in the kitchen while I made my breakfast;sandwiches. I'm suprised that no one is up yet.

Once I was finished eating I gave akanna her baby food. I heard footstepts coming from the staircase.

"Amu!Why didn't you make us breakfast too?"Utau said coming down.

Kukai looked likie he was half asleep still. While comoing down rima and nagihiko was holding hands. They let go when I noticed.

"Looks like someone had a nice sleep."I said to both of them.

Rima blushed like mad, and nagi laughed nevously. _I wonder when they will get married...They look cute together too...just like-_

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

The door bell stopped my from thinking any further. I sighed, I stood up and handed rima aknna so I can answer the door.

"It's ok amu..I got it.."Nagi said walking towards the door.

I smiled and sat back down. Nagi came back inside and asked utau something.

"Ok..sure..."She said.

Nagi then went back and then the front door closed. There stood a man with short blonde hair, and red-violet eyes wearing a blue shirt with jeans. He looked at everyone, then looked straight to me.

"Are you Amu Hinamori?"He asked me.

I nodded._ How does he know my name? ****__(Stalker ;p)_

"I'm tadase hotori.I'm a general in the army currently on vacation.I'm impressed with your nursing I would like you to work for the army again soon."

"Um...I HAVE A BABY TO TAKE CARE OF!"I said shocked.

I looked around, and everyone was also. There was a soft chuckle from tadase.

"Of course..I'm prepared to buy you a house, and while you are at work there will be four babysitters watching your baby while your at work."He smiled.

"Can I know their names?"I'm surprised that I'm even asking about this.

"Of course..Once is called su, who likes to cook. Another is miki, who likes to draw, and ran who likes to be happy and hyper. And Dia, who is the kindest out of them three."

"Why four?"Why am I still talking about this?

"Because your special..."He said and smiled a princely smile. I hate people who do that, and I hate him so it makes sense.

"Well..I don't accept it!..Besides you didn't even talk to the dad of the child."I turned around.

"But he wrote us about this...his name is ikuto tsukiyomi right?"I spinned around and tadase was holding a folded piece of paper.

"Huh..."Everyone said even more shocked.

"We met before, and he suggested this, he wrote this."He handed me the paper.

My hands were shaking.._Ikuto wanted me to leave? _I opened the letter.

_Dear _Amu,

_I suggested this for you, and I hope you will take the offer. I think it will be the best for everybody. Especially for us and _the baby_._

_I will _not _be living with you though. Take the offer. It will make me _happy_. I will be happy when you accept.__._

_-Ikuto._

I was crying when I finished reading it. I threw the letter to the floor and ran upstairs with akanna. Not all of the writing was in ikuto's, but most of it was, so I guess it was true. He wanted me to leave.

"Do you think we should leave akanna?"I asked her still crying.

She frowned when she looked at me crying..._But I don't think we have a choice..._

* * *

_**Me:YAY! DONE!hm...I think this chappie was OK!**_

**_Ikuto:I don't! I WAS BARELY IN IT!_**

**_Me:eh...too bad next chappie..._**

**_Amu:WHY IS TADAGAY IN THIS CHAPPIE?_**

**_Me:I thought you liked tadase?_**

**_Amu:THOSE ARE ALL LIES!_**

**_Ikuto:So that means you like me?..._**

**_Amu:Huh? What? NO!..._**

**_Ikuto:Admit it..._**

**_Amu:NO!_**

**_ANYWAYS..._**

**_HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD?_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	12. will I escape Should I leave?

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s I do NOT own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:Sorry if the updating has been slow the last couple of days I never got the chance to get on..._**

**_Amu:Apology accepted.._**

**_Ikuto:Apology NOT ACCEPTED..._**

**_Me:Why.._**

**_Ikuto:BECAUSE I GOT KIDNAPPED!_**

**_Me:Right..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

**_~::*Ikuto's P.O.V*::~_**

I was in a dark room light only coming from a small window. I was also chained to the wall from my writs.I had bruises on my arm since some people had punched me while I was chained here. Some people made me write a letter, but they made me leave words out_. I wonder why they made me do that_...

I sighed, and looked out the window_. This is all my fault..if I only told amu that I love her too much_...I heard footsteps from outside then the door opened.A guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes came inside with some food. I glared at him.

"When can I leave this shit hole?"I demanded.

"You just have to wait tsukiyomi..."He dropped the food on the dirty floor.

How I want to punch this guy so much. He laughed and evil laugh then closed the door behind him._I once I get out of here...I promise my self that I will tell amu that I love her..._

The door opened again, but a different man came in. He had green hair and brown eyes. He slowly closed the door behind him slowly walking to me.

"What? Going to punch me again?"I said glaring at him.

All he did was laugh a he stopped and looked at me he had a serious face on. I sat there confused.

"I'm here to help..." He said.

"How?"I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll Call someone here for you..."He smiled and threw me his phone.

"Why so you can chain them like me?"I said.

"No...to help you escape..I hate what these people do..I have other people who will help.."He said.

"Prove it..."I said.

"Yoru!"He called to the door, then someone came inside.

A man who looked like me came into view.

"Yes Daichi-Nya?"I looked at the guy confused..._Did he just?_

"Will you help this man escape?"The man named Daichi said.

"Of course...what these people do are horribe-Nya.."Yoru smiled.

"So whats the number?"Daichi said.

I sighed. This maybe my only chance. And I gave him the number as he dialed.

_**~::Utau's P.O.v::~**_

When Amu ran up to her room. I looked down at the paper she threw at the floor. Kukai looked at the guy called Tadase.

"I think you should wait outside for an answer..."He said and lead him out side the house.

I picked up the letter and read it. My eyes widened. _Why would ikuto..._

Rima took the paper from me, and when she was done she cursed at ikuto.

"I thought he loves her..."Nagi said confused.

_Ridin solo, I'm ridin solo..._

_Told me get my self together_

_Now I got my self together._

"Hello?"I answer my phone (_**Sorry if the lyrics were wrong)**_

"_Utau.I don't have much time..Go to 2220 W. Shore ave..Meet two guys names Daichi and Yoru in the front.."_It was the sound of ikuto's voice.

Rage, and confusion all came at once. He dares to call after the letter he wrote?

"Listen! Why did You write that le-"I saw cut off my ikuto again.

"_Just come to the address and I'll tell you! Hurry up!"_Was the last thing he said until he hung up.

"Who was that?"Kukai said.

"It was ikuto..He told us to meet two guys at 2220 W. Shore ave..."I said looking down at my phone.

"Then lets go!I'm going to give him a piece of my mind..."Rima said walking towards the door.

"What about amu?"I said.

"I'll tell her, but I think she can stay home..after all that has happened."I said going up the stairs.

I knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I walked inside. Amu and akanna was sleeping on her bed their back facing the door. _I don't think they'll know..._

I slowly closed the door, and went back down stairs. I sighed and let a note on the table for amu to read later. It said that we went out really quick and would be home soon.

I headed towards the door. With the rest of them behind me.

_There better be a reason why ikuto did all of this..._

_**~::*Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

When I heard the door close I again I sat back up. I wiped the tears away and looked at akannawho really was sleeping. I went went on the floor and got my old suitcase from under the bed. I sighed while opening it.

"Better just to get it over with..."I said and started taking clothes from the drawers into the suitcase.

* * *

_**Amu:WHAT?  
**_

_**Me:Yep...I wonder it the address I put is real.,...**_

_**Ikuto:Kewl yoru helps me escape...why did you put shore ave?**_

_**Yoru:Yep!-Nya...**_

**_Me:Because I was thinking about the beach and.._**

_**Amu:AM I REALLY LEAVING! AND NO ONE IS CARING?**_

_**Me:Maybe...maybe not...**_

_**ANYWAY!...**_

_**HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!...and what not...**_

_**LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e**_


	13. escaping

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s..i do NOT own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:Another chappie..._**

**_Ikuto:Is this story going to end soon?_**

**_Me:I don't know...YET..._**

**_Amu:JUST START THE DAMN STORY!_**

**_Me:someones cranky..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Utau's P.O.V::~**_

We drove to the place where ikuto told us to told the guy who came to our house to wait outside for amu to answer, which I was sure she was going to say no. It was an old abandoned building. It looked like no one was here though. _Why did ikuto say to go here?..._

We walked up to the front door and waited. Then the door opened and two guys came out. One looked a lot like ikuto, and the other was wearing all black with green hair.

"I'm Daichi..."The guy with the green hair said.

I guess these are the people we were supposed to meet with. I looked at the other guy he was staring up into the sky, bored.

"I'm Yoru-Nya..."He said not looking at us. I ignored the fact that he said 'meow', but everyone else laughed a little.

"Are you Utau?"Daichi said

I nodded."Where is ikuto?"I was very serious I wanted to ask him why he wanted amu to leave.

"He is inside..."Daichi said.

"Then bring him out here!"I ordered.

"We can't...but you guys can..."He smiled.

I tilted my head to the left, confused. "Why can't you get him?"Rima said before I could.

"He got kidnapped here by guy names tadase...but we'll try and help him to escape..We'll tel you the rest later-Nya.."Yoru said.

"tadase..that sounds..."I tried to remember the name, but I oushed it off to the side of my thoughts.

"Lets go then..."Kukai said walking past us.

"Not all of you can go though...too much of a crowd..."Daichi said.

"I'm going for sure...I'm the one he called."I said walking forward.

"I'll go too..."Kukai said.

Rima was going to protest, but I gave her a just-stay face _**(Um..Idk)**_. She sighed, but she stayed quiet.

"Ok lets go!"Kukai said and we headed inside.

We went through the hall ways, hiding when people passed. We finally made it to a small dark room. I walked inside, but it was empty.

"Utau...took you lond enough.."A voice said.

I sighed, ikuto. Daichi came inside, while Yoru was outside standing guard. Daichi said not many people go to this side, but just to make sure.

He unlocked ikuto and we waited until yoru said it was clear. But we heard voices outside the door.

"Let me in!"Then the door crashed open and yoru fell inside.

Before anyone could react Daichi kicked him, and the guy was knocked out cold. Daichi chained him to the wall, and helped yoru up, but he was ok. And we ran before anyone else could come inside.

"Nice kick..."Kukai said running beside Daichi.

"Thanks..I used to play soccer, I was good too..."He smiled.

We ran out side and looked through the see through door. There were people running behind us.

"GET IN THE CAR EVERYBODY!"I yelled running to my car.

We sped of onto the road while rima was driving, the sound of gun shots behind us. I turned around, luckily no one was hurt or so I thought. Ikuto was holding is left arm, one of the bullets had hit him.

"I'm..ok...go..to...amu.."He said holding the pain.

"DRIVE FASTER RIMA!"And when I said that we ran through 2 red lights, and I was surprised that we didn't get hit or pulled over. Once we reached to the drive way the guy from before was gone. _Good ridance..._

Me and Rima ran inside and went straight to amu's room with everyone else behind us, but we was far ahead of them. We didn't bother to knock We just ran inside.I expected to see amu sitting down,but she wasn't. I stood there shocked. The room was empty. The bed was made, and everything was clean. No one was here.

Then everyone started pouring in while rima and me ran downstairs, we didn't bother to tell anyone that she wasn't there. We ran to the kitchen, and there was a note next to ours. There was some wet spots, which made it harder to read a little.

_Dear rima utau or either one of you guys,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell Guy's weren't here. _"Tell us what?"Rima and I said in usion.

_But I have decided to take the offer that ikuto suggested. And I brought akanna with me.I'm sorry that I didn't say good-bye. _

_So I guess this is the only way..._

_Good bye.._

_-Amu._

"NO!NO!NO!"Rima said stomping to the living room.

I was right behind her, also mad. She threw the note on the floor

"HOW COULD SHE?"I yelled.

We both started crying, and nothing could stop us. One of our best friends left for 7 months. Everyone came down stairs from us yelling. We pointed to the note in the living room floor.

Nagi read it first, his eyes widened and he went to comfort rima. She cried into his shoulder. "Why!"she would yell into him.

Kukai read it next, he went to comfort me. Daichi and Yoru was already down stairs, I didn't expect them to care. Ikuto went down the stairs, still holding his arm. Then everything became silent. Rima and I had stopped crying and glared at him. He just looked back confused.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"Rima yelled to ikuto.

He flinched, but looked at us still confused. "What do you mean?"He said.

I held in the pain. I would have been yelling at ikuto also, maybe even slapped him a couple of times. Kukai knew that I would have done that, and he was holding me back from doing so. I couldn't face the fact that amu left without telling anyone, without saying anything. We were only gone for about 2 hours I think. Thats not long enough for her to pack.

"DON'T ACT STUPID! YOU PLANNED THIS!"Rima cried even more into Nagi's chest.

She's known amu since they were in 5 grade. She had to be one of the most affected.

"I PLANNED WHAT?"Ikuto yelled back annoyed.

I couldn't take it anymore. Kukai had let go of me since he went to comfort rima. I can't just stand here and look like everything was ok. But everything was horrible.

"SHE LEFT YOU IDIOT!"I Yelled at him punching his shoulder, and no one was stopping me.

"What do you mean?"He said confused.

"AMU LEFT WITH AKANNA BECAUSE OF YOU!"I fell to the floor and started crying again.

This was too much for me and rima to handle. Our best friends just left withouyt saying a word. Ikuto picked up the note from the floor and read it.

I didn't notice ikuto run out of the house until I heard my car start again.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN!...yes..amu left...don't hate me until you finish the story...How was it?Good?Bad?Great?Horrible?Please review...please...REVIEW...**_

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - ,=,e_**


	14. YAY! darn

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!..p.s I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_AMU:WHAT I REALLY LEFT?_**

**_IKUTO:I GOT SHOT IN THE ARM? WTF!_**

**_Me:ehehhe..ya*RUNS LIKE HELL AWAY FROM ALL OF THEM*_**

**_Amu:GET BACK HERE!_**

**_Ikuto:Can't run...arm still...in pain..._**

**_Amu:Lazy.._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

**__****~::*Ikuto's P.O.V*::~**

I didn't belive the letter. I can't, I didn't want to face the fact that amu left..AGAIN..The first thing that came into my mind was the airport, she said good-bye right? I didn't know the city very well, but what the hell its worth the try. I forgot about my bleeding arm, all that mattered to me right now was amu.

"I can't give up..I love her too much to turn back now.."I said to my self as I ran through red lights.

I recived horns and yells, but I got to the airport without a scratch and no ticket. I was surprised that I found the airport, but I didn't waste any time.. I ran inside, running around looking for amu. I thought about giving up and going back. Then something caught my eye._Pink hair...AMU!_

_**~::Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

I was sitting down, next to tadase..or tadagay..I was holding akanna, who was sleeping. We got to the plane too late, and we had to wait until the next one, which was in 20 minutes. I hope that rima got the note and had gone looking for me. I looked around again when tadase wasn't looking. But i saw no one. I looked back down.

"Hello!" "Hi.." "Hi-Desu" _**(I think thats how she said it)**_ I looked up and three people were in front of us.

"Amu..This is ran,mikki, and su."Tadase said pointing to the three.

"Hello.."I said and looked to the floor.

"What a cute baby we are going to take care of!"The one with pink hair said jumping.

"Here...take care of her for now..."Tadase wrenched akanna awat from me and gave him to them. I shrieked but no one noticed.

"Lets go wait over here.."The one with blue hair pulled both of them away.

"Enjoy the seven months amu.."Tadase whispered to me.

"How can I? You kidnapped me..."I said._**(Flashback?..eh wth)**_

_**FLASH OF THE BACK**_

_I went down stairs, and read the note utau left, akanna was sleeping still inside. I thought about the offer, and I made my decesion._

_I went to the front and found tadase waiting. "Um..I have an answer.."I said walking up to him. He nodded and smiled._

_"Sorry, but I'm staying here..."I said and gave a smile. I pictured him to nod and go away, but damn I was wrong. He laughed and evil laugh that scared the crap out of me._

"_Sorry, but that's not an option..."He said._

_Before I knew i was out like a light._

_**END OF THE FLASH OF THE BACK**_

When I woke up again tadase made me write a note, I cried the whole time making the paper soggy. I sighed again. _I guess I am leaving. _

"10 more minutes..."Tadase said.

"Amu!"

I looked up, eyes wide, in shock. There running towards me was ikuto. One of his arms was covered in blood.

Before I could stand up and run away from tadase he pulled me closer and pulled a pistol to my head_. Where did that come from?_Ikuto stopped in front of us, glaring at tadase.

"Ikuto!"I said trying to pull away from tadase, but there was no use he just pushed the gun closer to me.

There was screams around us from people who saw what was happening. Security came and pulled out their pistol, but didn't fire. _I WAS A HOSTAGE! cool yet very scary._

"Let her go!"Ikuto said.

"I would love to stay and chat, but we have a plane to catch..."Tadase said walking backwards to where he thinks out plane was.

Ikuto would take steps closer towards us when tadase wasn't looking.

"Who sent you to take me?"I said, my voice echoed. Everyone was silent.

"I guess you must no..since there is nothing stopping me...i just wanted to take you away from ikuto...besides you cute too..."He said and kissed my cheek.

Ikuto saw this since he was walking around us, he glared. He couldn't take it any more. He plunged to tadase.

Tadase aimed the gun towards him and shot. I closed my eyes. There was a scream, and a grunt in pain. Tadase put the gun back to my head. I opened my eyes. Ikuto was on the ground,bleeding again.

"IKUTO!"

* * *

_**I AM AS MAD AS HELL! I WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND WAS DONE..IT WAS PRETTY GOOD I THINK...but when I went to save it said I had to be logged in...WHICH I WAS!...now I have to start all over, and my arm hurts..Gosh I hate when that happens...I wrote a lot too...but now I'm too lazy to write all of it again.**_

**_Look a turtle- - - - - ,=,e_**


	15. YAY ESCAPIN

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s..I do not own shugo chara...**_

**__****Ikuto:WHAT THE HELL? I GOT SHOT AGAIN?**

**_Me:yeah..._**

**_Amu:EEEEWWW!..tadase kissed me!_**

**_Ikuto:That means you like mines better..._**

**_Amu:yes...WAIT? WHAT!..NO!_**

**_Ikuto:Liar..._**

**_EMJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::*Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

I fell to the floor next to ikuto who was bleeding even more. He was still consious dispite all of the blood he lost. Tadase walked towards us, but some of the security stopped him but that wont last forever. I looked around us, there was news camera's and other people videoing what's happening.

"Ikuto! SOMEONE CALL 911"I yelled.

"Amu..please...don't..leave..."Ikuto took my hand and smiled.

"I won't...but I thought you wanted me too.."Tears started to fall onto ikuto's face.

"Those were lies...stop crying..."He wiped my tears away, but new ones fell.

"Amu...I l-"

I got pulled back away from ikuto. I turned around and it was tadase. He broke free from the gaurds, and now we was going to try and take me away again.

"Lets go..we are late.."He said pulling me up and away.

"Amu..."Ikuto said, but then he fell into unconsious ness.

"Let me go you crazy Retard!"I yelled. He pulled the gun back to my head and pushed it.

"It's not nice to call someone names, when they have a gun pointed at you.."He whispered to me.

"LET HER GO OR ELSE!"One of the security people said.

He laughed."or else what?"

_WHACK!_

"Or else this.."Someone said.

I turned around and all three of the baby sitters were there. The blond one was carrying akanna who was wide awake.

"Thanks..."I said.

"I'm ran."The pink haired said, she put down a suitcase next to her.

"Su-Desu!"She handed me back akanna.

"Mikki..."The blue haired one pointed behind me.

Ikuto was being carried out by people on a stretcher. I followed them all the way up until the doors closed to the ambulance.

"This is all my fault..."I said to myself.

"No it's not."I turned around and ran and the rest of them were behind me.

"Let go..."Mikki said.

"Where?"I said while getting inside their car.

I trusted them enough now. I mean they saved me from some crazy physco person who tried to kidnap me.

"The hospital..we are taking you to your husband!"Ran said sitting next to me.

I blushed. "H-he's not m-my husband.."I said.

"But you baby has his eyes...that proves it-Desu!"Su said.

I didn't want to argue. Mikki was driving, and was the most quiet. I remembered that tadase said there were four, but I only know three.

"Isn't there supposed to be four girls, the other one was called dia?"I asked ran who was playing with akanna.

"Oh..she got fired..something happened and she moved back to her home in california..."Ran looked sad for a moment, but then became happy when akanna smiled.

_Beep Beep..._

_AMU! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!..but you were on the news...is ikuto ok?_

_-utau_

I was wondering when rima or utau would text or call me.

TO utau:

Meet me at the closest hospital to the airport, I'll explain everything there..

Bring everybody at the house now..AND I MEAN EVERYONE!

_-Amu_

"So what are you guys going to do now?"I asked since they don't have a job to babysitt anymore.

"I'm not sure...But we will find out!"Ran flashed a smile at me.

"Oh..what happend to tadase?"I asked almost forgetting.

"The cops arrested him. He told them alot of stuff about how he's in the army and how he out ranked them, but they still put him in the car. We gave him a couple of punches before he left."She said sounding proud of what she did.

"...I wanted to punch him too..."I said a little mad.

"Don't worry...the cops said that you and ikuto get to talk to him in a room, but we would be chained to a chair..."Ran said evily.

_Me and ikuto get's pay back...thats good.._

Once we reached the hospital I went straight to the desk person. She didn't look up from her typing. She had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. She looked pretty, but she also looked stressed out.

"Name."She said.

"Tsukiyomi, Ikuto"I said in a hurry.

"Down the hall. The second door to the right."She said.

We all walked down, but she stopped us.

"Only one..."She said pointing a pencil at us.

I turned around, the rest of them were already walking towards the waiting room. I walked to the door she said. I slowly opened the door.

Ikuto was still sleeping. He has a gauze on his arm, and it had stopped bleeding. I sighed. I'll wait for him to wake up.

When I went to the waiting room ran,mikki,su,and akanna were not the only ones there. Rima,Utau,Kukai,and Nagihiko were sitting down also. But there were two other people.

"AMU!"Utau and rima said both hugging me. I hugged back.

"We were afraid that you were really leaving us without saying good-bye..."They said.

"That tadase guy kidnaped me..."I said.

"Im going to kick his ass..."They both said under their breathe...oh how I have the _nicest_ friends.

"Yo amu!"Kukai said. Him and Nagihiko also hugged me.

"And these are?"I said pointing to a man who looked a lot like ikuto, and the other one had green hair and brown eyes.

"Daichi.."The green one said waving his hand.

"Yoru-Nya"The one who looked like ikuto said looking at mikki smiling.

Mikki looked, but she looked back down and blushed._ I see a connection...actually I see two..._

Ran started staring at daichi, who was staring back. I sat next to her.

"Go sit next to him..."I said.

"I'm scared that he wont like me..."She said looking down blushing.

"Here is a hyper unshy girl now shy.."I said sighing.

"You have a point...I'm going to talk to him!"She said standing up.

Daichi looked at her confused, but smiled when she sat next to him. They started talking and laughing.

Yoru and Mikki were still looking at each other. _And the shyest girl..._I smiled. Su started to play with akanna, who was awake laughing.

"Um..miss Hinamori?"A nurse came in, but no one noticed.

"Yes?"I said confused.

"Ikuto tsukiyomi is awake..he is requesting to see you.."

My eyes widened. _He wanted to see me?...After everything I put him through? _I nodded and followed the nurse back to ikuto's room.

* * *

_**Amu:Is it close to the end of the story?**_

**_Me:Maybe...I finished this at 10:30 and I am pretty tired...so sorry if it is crappy_**

**_Ikuto:not fair..i got shot at TWICE!_**

**_ANYWAYS!..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - ,=,e_**


	16. forgotten memories return

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!..p.s...I do NOT own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:I'm started this at 9:30 at night =D_**

**_Amu:Why?_**

**_Me:I had to go somewhere for most of the day..._**

**_Amu:Get on with it..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::*Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

When the door closed quietly behind me I didn't face ikuto. I was afraid that he would be mad at me. But I was longing to talk to him, so I turned around. He was looking out the window, as if he didn't hear the door close. I sat down next to him on his bed. He faced me and smiled. I looked back in shock. _How can he be so calm and smiling around me since I was the reason he was here right now. _We sat their in silence. Until I spoke, the silence got uncomfortable.

"Ikuto..How can you be so calm around me?...I was the one who put you here, it was my fault. I'm so-"

His hands cupped my face, and he kissed me, and I kissed back. He put his hand on my back pulling me closer, and I put my arms around his necl. When we stopped for air our forehead touched. Ikuto was still smiling at me.

"It wasn't your fault...It was mine..."He said.

"But it is...If I didn't run away at the park, we wouldn't be here..and you wouldn't be hurt..."I said moving away from him looking at the floor.

He sat up, and put me on his lap. He wasn't wearing the patient gown, he was wearing his regular clothes. But most of the blood was gone. He kissed me again.

"If I only told you that I loved you earlier we wouldn't be here..."He said after.

I smiled. _He does love me...he said it before, but I thought it was because of his loss of blood...I guess I was wrong..._

"And you love me back..."He said and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know me so well...just like before..."I said.

"But there is one thing I want to see myself.."He said pulling us apart. He had a dead serious face on. I looked at him confused.

"Can you bring your baby...akanna here?"He asked me.

I nodded._What was is he going to do?_I walked back into the waiting room. When U turned to everyone they were all looking at me. I looked for akanna, she was with rima and nagihiko. As I looked around I noticed two things. One was, Daichi was holding hands with ran and were laughing and talking but that didn't shock me that much. The second one shocked me.

Mikki, the shyest person here was laughing. She was laughing and talking to yoru. They were sitting next to eachother at the corner of the room.

"I'm going to bring akanna with me when I go back..."I said holding akanna.

"Sure..."Utau said, I'll take that as an answer for everyone.

I turned around and started walking, when someones arm stopped me. I turned around and it was rima.

"So what happened?"She whispered to me.

"Nothing..."I said looking away.

"Liar...I'll get it out of you after you come back with your fiance."She smiled.

"He's not my fiance.."I said.

"Not yet..."She turned around and sat back with nagi.

_Not yet...I guess she has a point there..._

I walked back into ikuto's room, he was still sitting at the edge of his bed. Looking at the floor. I walked up to him, akanna was facing me.

"Is this..."He said looking at akanna.

"This is your daughter...akanna..."I said smiling looking at akanna.

_**~::*Ikuto's P.O.V*::~**_

"How do you know it's mine?"I said looking at her dark pink hair.

"Look at her..."Amu said gently putting akanna in my arms.

I looked into her big eyes, they were just like mine. She looked at me a blank expression. I smiled. Hey eyes brightened and she smiled also.

"And you were the only one I was dating when I had her..."Amu said.

Well this proves it. I'm a dad, to a beautiful girl.

"She was the only reason I still love you..."Amu said.

I looked up at her, confused. _What?_ I guess I thought out loud since she chuckled a little.

"Everytime I look at her eyes...They remind me of you, and how much I loved you..."She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and walked closer to me and akanna, my daughter, I like the sound of that

"Loved?"I asked her a little hurt.

She frowned. Yes, I want her to say it. But she soon smiled.

"Fine..I still love you..and I always will.."She said looking down at akanna.

I rested my chin on her head. I took a breathe. But i smelled strawberry. Then I had flashbacks of what happened.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_"Don't worry amu..I'll be there in 10 minutes.."I closed my phone._

_I was on the freeway driving towards the hospital. I stepped out of my car, now I was right in front of the hospital about to go in to meet my new daughter._

_As I was walking inside I bumped into someone. I told them sorry. but the guy started a fight. _What? that guy looks alot like the guy that shot me at the airport.

_In the end, I won. But I got hit in the head a couple of times, and really hard. I walked towards my car,well I think it was my car. Wondering what I was doing here._

_I walked on the streets, until I found a poster. It said to join the army, it would help you and others. _

_I signed up, and I forgot about everything and everyone. But there was always a feeling that I was loving someone the whole time, but I just didn't know who it was._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

I looked down at amu. I can't believe all the pain I caused her, all the pain I caused for _both_ of them. She had he head on my chest, i think she was stroking akanna's hair.

"Amu..."I started.

She looked up at me, as I looked down at her and akanna. She was sleeping.

"Yeah ikuto?"She asked.

"I love you..."Was all I could say out of all the things I was thinking at once.

"I love you too..."She said.

_I will make her mine...if its the last thing I do..._

* * *

_**Done!..I was going to make it longer but, tis 11:12 P.m and I was busy..and..yea...**_

**_Amu:it took you that long to make ONE chapter?_**

**_Me:No...I had to help with something for 2 hours so ya..._**

**_Ikuto:At least I'm not dead..._**

**_Me:but you remembered how/why you ditched amu...=)_**

**_anyways?..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - ,=,e_**


	17. see through shirt leads to

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Amu:When can we beat the crap out of tadagay?_**

**_Me:Soon...oh and my friends helped me with this chappie, so most of it was them...=D_**

**_Amu:-Reads paper- your friends are.._**

**_Me:yep..._**

**_-Silence-_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::*Ikuto's P.O.V*::~**_

Its been 4 weeks since I was in the hospital. I had told everyone what had happened the day akanna was born. Everyone seemed to curse someones name, when I discribed what the guy who attacked me look like. I have spent almost every waking moment with amu, and _my _daughter. I will never get tired of saying that. It's 8 in the morning and I was making breakfast for everyone. When I got out of the hospital I asked rima if I could live with her so I could be closer to amu, and she gladly agreed. She offered me utaus old room since she decided to live with kukai, but I told her that I had a better Idea. The first night I sliently creeped into amu's room and slept with her. The look on her face was priceless. I smiled

"Do you want food now?"I asked akanna when I put her in her baby chair.

She smiled and clapped her hands. I grabbed the baby food and started feeding her. Once I was done feeding her I started making everyones breakfast.

I made waffles, toast,eggs and bacon. Amu's favorite breakfast. I was hoping to get a head start to get on her good side tonight. I put akanna on the couch and turned on some kid t.v show then I walked back into the kitchen still not done cooking. Someone came in the kitchen while I was still cooking the bacon.I turned around with plates in my hand. I smirked at what I saw.

She had short _short_ jean shorts, and a white see through shirt that was loose_.That would be easy take off._ I bet she didn't realize she was wearing it since she was looking straight at me smiling. He smiled, looking at her pink bra. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't mind, she just turned around and looked at me. Her honey comb eyes pleading. I looked down, i had the perfect view of her C cup bra. I smirked. _maybe we can just do it while everyone is asleep..._

_**~::Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

I looked at ikuto, he was looking down. His arms were around my waist. _Is he sad or something?_There was silence between us. I frowned looking straight at his chest.

"I know what will make you happy..."Ikuto said out of know where.

I Looked up, but once I did his lips crashed into mine. He pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss and I kissed back. His hand was now in my hair, making it messy. This was the first time ever since I had akanna we had done this. _I wish he didn't leave for the army...we could have done this WAY more often..._

He started pressing his tounge on my bottom lip, asking for access. I smiled through the kiss, I denied it. We pulled apart for air, he fake pouted at me.

"Not fair...you didn't let me through..."He said.

"who said we were playing fair?"I smirked at him, he smirked back and we started it again.

He trailed down and started kissing my neck. He started taking off my shirt, I blushed a little and pulled it back down.

"Not...here...ikuto..."I said, he didn't listen and took my shirt off anyway and threw it some on the floor.

I frowned._Well two can play here..._I slowly took of his shirt and threw it to the floor, I blushed at the sight of his bare chest. Before I could say anything ikuto was at my neck again.

Now his hands were going up my body then stopped anc squeezed my right breast I let out a moan. His lips got closer to my sweet spot, and once he found it I let out a soft moan.

He grunted in pleasure. He started sucking on my sweet spot. I had to bite down on my lower lip to stop moaning.

He moved onto my collar bone. He moved down to my breast, resting his head there before starting again. I blushed. _We are doing this in the kitchen for crying out loud._

I didn't realize that he was about to unclaps my bra until I felt his hands brush against my back. I turned away from him, lucky that I still had it on.

"You have to earn the next one..."I said in my 'cool and spicy' tone kicked in and I put my shirt back on, and went back to akanna without saying a word to ikuto.

I saw down next to her and started making silly faces at her.

But she was so infested in watching 'Dora'. I sighed. I looked back at ikuto, he was putting plates on the living room table with his shirt still off.

When he turned around I saw his chest again and blushed. I looked down at akanna who wasn't paying any attention to anything but the t.v.

Ikuto went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food onto the table. I went to the kitchen following him. I picked up his shirt from the floor.

I heard slow footsteps from the stairs. _Shit! It's Rima!_

I quickly went to ikuto and passed him his shirt. I looked back at the stairs and rima was getting closer to the bottom.

"Ikuto put the shirt on!"I said to him, but not loud enough for rima to hear.

"Why?"He asked a little irrated.

"Rima's coming..now hurry up!"I said.

"But you were mean to me earlier...I didn't get to finish.."He looked down at the floor sad.

"I'm sorry!..now hurry up and put it on!"I said, rima was getting closer to the bottom. _Damn she goes down the stairs fast._

_"_Nothing good is going to happen to me if I do it..."He smirked at me a little.

"Fine!...you get a _special_ thing to night..maybe..."I said looking back and rima was walking towards us.

I looked back at ikuto, he had his shirt on, but was smirking at me. _Why is he?...Oh shit!..I said that me might get something special tonight if he puts it on..._

"Morning..."Rima said walking in making herself some coffee not looking at any one of us.

"Morning rima..."I said.

She turned around and looked at me, here almost closed eyes widened when she saw me. I looked at her coufused.

"Why are you wearing that?"She asked me pointing at my shirt.

"Why I can't wear it?"I said.

She sighed, and motioned me to follow her. She put the things in her hand back where they were. We went to the upstairs bathroom.

"Why are we here?"I asked her.

"Look at yourself..."She pointed at the mirror.

My eyes widened when I saw myself. I white shirt I was wearing was actually a see though white shirt. _This means ikuto saw...so he only did that because he saw, so he didn't do it because he loves me...OH I AM GOING TO GET HIM!_

I stomped my way back downstairs. Rima decided to go back to her room to get some more sleep, it was too early for her to be awake anyway.

Once I got back ikuto was already eating at the table. I glared at him. He saw me and gave a confused face. I went into the kitchen and he followed.

"Why did you tell me I was wearing this?"I asked him still wearing the same shirt, I was too lazy to chance.

"Because you look more sexier in it.."He pulled me to him.

"So!"I said, but blushed at the comment he said about me.

"But you had fun didn't you?..."He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

_I can't lie..I did have fun..._"I knew it..."He said and started to kiss me again.

I sighed. This time I pulled away and walked behind the couch towards the table.

"Wait..I'm sorry..but it's just..I love you so much..I don't want to let you go, ever.."He said hugging me.

"It's ok..I love you too...but I thought you only did that because you saw me like that..."My head rested on his chest.

He started stroking my hair."I told you I love you...so don't think that...come on lets eat..."He said.

I nodded. But I grabbed his hand before we ate. He looked back at me.

"I love you..."I said and kissed his cheek.

"And I always will love you..."He said sitting down next to me.

* * *

_**Ikuto:YOUR FRIENDS ROCK!-huggs friends-**_

**_Friends:GET AWAY!-pushes ikuto and runs like hell-_**

**_Ikuto:Hoe come your friends don't like me?_**

**_Me:They don't know shugo chara, or anime..._**

_**Amu:Then why did they help?**_

**_Me:We were bored and..yeah..we started writing..._**

**_Amu:At least they didn't go that far..._**

**_Ikuto:are you sure your friends did this?..well most of it?_**

**_Me:-sweatdrops-Ok..I did everything, but the ending, when rima went to the bathroom and forward were my friends..._**

**_Amu:So that means..._**

**_Me:eheheh..yeah..._**

**_Ikuto:YOU ROCK!-hugs-_**

**_Me:Can't...breathe...-runs away-_**

**_Amu:YOU SUCK! GET BACK OVER HERE!-runs after me-_**

**_ANYWAYS!..._**

**_WAS IT GOOD? BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! tadagay will get beaten up in the next chappies...so just a little bit more..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	18. payback

_**HELLO'S EVEYRONE!...p.s...i do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Ikuto:-hugs me- YOU ROCK!_**

**_me:what did i do?_**

**_Ikuto:I'M STILL HAPPY FROM THE LAST CHAPPIE...oh and where's amu?_**

**_Me:eh...I um..we..we had a 'talk...yeah...a talk..._**

**_Amu:-chained up in a dark room- GET ME OUT OF HERE!_**

**_me:She will be here when the chappie starts..._**

**_Ikuto:Which is?..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::*Ikuto's P.O.V*::~**_

Me and amu headed for the police station. It's been about 3 days after the kitchen 'incident'. We were going there to have a talk alone in a room with the guy who shot me.

"So why did we have to wait so long?"I asked amu my eyes still on the road.

"I just wanted your arm to heal..so it would hurt more..."She flashed a smile at me.

"Thanks for waiting...so you said this guy was going to be chained to his chair.."I quickly smiled at her then turned back to the road a head of me.

Shoe nodded. "This will be fun..."

We stopped at the front desk. This guy was sitting down with a donut in his hand.

"Um...ikuto tsukiyomi and amu hinamori is here for their appointment..."I said.

"Second floor, down the hall third door on the right..Where the gaurds are standing.."He said not looking down from whatever he was looking at.

"I can't wait for the payback..."I said.

We reached the door and the gaurd let us in.

"Let me go first..."I said and moved in front of amu.

There was a table, and a desk light. Then there was a guy sitting on a chair at the corner.

"So you finally showed up..."The man said still looking down.

"Why wouldn't I?"I glared at him.

"Amu come over here and give me a kiss.."He said laughing a little.

I was about to walk up to this guy and beat the crap out of him right there, but amu stopped me.

"I got it..calm down.."She whispered and walked up to the guy.

"Here's your kiss..."She leaned down and the man looked up at amu shocked.

_SLAP!_

He pulled back in pain, and amu walked back to me satisfied. I was too. When the guy looked back up he had a red mark of a hand on his left cheek.

I was shocked. This guy was the same guy that I fought with,and was the reason I got amniesa. _This ass hole is going to get it!_

I walked up to him and started punching him like mad. He pleaded me to stop, but i kept on punching until my hands hurt.

I back away back to amu, panting. She looked at the guy, he had some blood on his face.

"Why did you do that so may times..and _that_ hard?"She asked me.

"He's the reason why I had amniesa, why I left, why I wasn't there when akanna came..."I said about to punch him a couple more times.

"What?...is this true tadase?"Amu asked the guy almost like a whisperr.

The guy laughed, evily."I was on vacation from the army...and you got on my last nerves!"He said glaring at me.

I walked back up to him, and started punching him again."Your...the...reason..I found..out I...was a...dad when...it was..too LATE!"I said between punches, he had a bloody nose.

I walked back to amu. I can't believe that she didn't do anything. Then she walked up to him and started slapping him. _I said that too soon..._

_"_IT WAS YOUR FAULT MY DAUGHTERS FIRST 5 MONTHS OF LIFE WAS WITHOUT HER FATHER OR MOTHER!"She said screaming still slapping him.

"ITS YOUR FAULT I THOUGHT IKUTO LEFT ME AND MY BABY FOR GOOD!"

"YOUR THE REASON I TOLD MYSELF I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!"She slapped him one more time, and hard. then she came back to my crying in my arms.

I looked back at the guy names tadase, his whole face was red, he had a black eye, and still had a bloody nose. _Damn..amu smacked him good..._

_"_Lets go..."I said walking her out.

I turned back before we left. Tadase was glaring at us.

"Go burn in hell..."I said and walked away.

_**Tadase p.o.v**_

"Go burn in hell..."Ikuto said before walking away.

The door closed mehind him with a loud bang.

"Just wait...wait for the day I walk away from this shit hole...and you two shall pay!"I screamed and started laughing.

_I already have some plans..._

* * *

_**Amu:YAY I SLAPPED TADAGAY!**_

**_Ikuto:I GAVE HIM A BLOODY NOSE!_**

**_Tadase:-trying to get away-help me po tah toes..._**

**_Me:Hell no! I'm going to join the fun!_**

**_Tadase:-runs slowly away-_**

**_Amu&Ikuto&me:GET HIM!-runs after him then starts beating him up-_**

**_ANYWAYS!...YAY THEY GOT THEIR PAYBACK!..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - -,=,e_**


	19. at home and at work

_**Hello's everyone!..P.S...i do not own shugo chara..**_

**_Amu:I like your other amuto story better..._**

**_Me:The soccer one?_**

**_Amu:Yeah..._**

**_Me:thats nice...I guess..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

**_~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~_**

It's Monday, and it's noon. Its been another two weeks since we met the tadase guy at the jail. Me, akanna, and amu was walking around the park. Akanna was in the stroller I was holding. Utau had a world tour for her singing, and kukai went with her. I was telling amu that we should get out own house. She blushed when I told her that we could have more _privacy_.

"..How's ran and daichi doing?"I asked after a awkward silence.

"Daichi signed up for a soccer team, and they gladly accepted him. Ran was mad, then was happy after daichi said they needed one more person for their cheer leading team.

So now they are somewhere together.."She said looking up at the sky.

"So their going out?"I asked.

"Yes..."She said a little annoyance in her voice.

I smiled._The guy who helped me escape with the girl who was supposed to be amu's baby sitter after being kidnapped. Never thought that would happen._

_"_What about yoru, and mikki?"I almost forgot about them.

"Their together...but they don't like telling people.."

I was going to ask her about nagihiko and rima, but I guess it was too late. Amu screamed and ran forward._What the hell?...oh..._

I looked towards where she was running towards. It was at the middle of the park, at the fountain.

There on one knee was nagihiko. And in front of him was rima. As we got closer, I saw something in nagihiko's hand.

There was a black box with a diamond ring inside. He was smiling at rima while she was crying. I think tears of joy.

"Congrats.."I said when I was in front of them next to amu.

"Thanks...worked my ass off to get that ring.."He said pointing to the ring that was now on rima's finger.

"OH MY GOSH!..."Rima said to amu walking father away from us so we couldn't here. They took akanna with them.

"I beat you..."Nagihiko said turning to me.

"What do you mean?"I asked him.

"I mean...I purposed to rima before you did to amu..."He said.

"Why would I purpose to amu?"I said looking away, but I was thinking about it.

"Sersiouly?...Your the dad of akanna...and you guys are madly in love.."He said.

"I'm just waiting for the right time..."I admitted.

"Don't wait too long..."He said and walked back to rima.

"Nagihiko!"I said and he turned around."So your going to be living with us?"I asked.

"I told her we were going to a nice hotel for a couple of days...to..._celebrate_.."He said.

"Ikuto!Lets go home!"Amu said waving at me. _Celebrate..._

I walked back to her, rima and nagihiko left, but akanna was missing. I looked around for her, and amu saw me panic.

"She's with rima..."amu said getting in my car which the guys bought me for I could stop asking me for rides.

I sighed. _That would have been useful before I started to panic._

We reached home. Which was still Rima's house.

I got a job, that pays well. I got one so I could buy a house for amu,akanna, and me. I worked at the hospital where akanna was born, as a security guard. I didn't tell amu I got a job though. I wanted to surprise her. I'v been telling here I was hanging out with nagihiko or talking a night walk.

"Home!"Amu said falling on the couch on her back. She closed her eyes.

I smirked. _This was her fault. _I realized that everyime I tease amu she blushes more. Which makes her more cute.

I closed the door behind me and got on top of her. My hands were preventing her from escaping. Her eyes shot open, I guess from shop.

"Hello..."I said and smirked at her.

Her eyes widened even more. "W-what are y-you doing? G-get off!"She said.

"We did it before..."I said getting closer to her face.

My other hand started going up her shirt. She looked at me, shocked but was blushing.

"P-Pervert!"She yelled.

I got off of her. "You don't have to yell...I was right next to you.."I said rubbing my ears.

"Sorry..."She said and sat up.

"Where are you going?"I said when she started going upstairs.

"I'm going to take a bath..."She said.

I followed behind her. She turned to me.

"Where are you going?"She asked.

I pulled her to me, our foreheads touched."I'm going to take a bath with you..."I smirked.

"P-p-pervert!"She said and went to her room and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Amu I'm going to hang out with nagihiko I'll be back by 5.."I said through the door.

"Ok..just don't come home late..."She said.

_Oh amu...I don't know what I would do without you.._

_**~::Amu'S P.O.V::~**_

I sat down in the bathtub. I let out a breathe I have been holding in. I was thinking while I was bathing, and I came to a conclusion.

"Nagi purposed to rima...will ikuto do the same to me?"I said.

I sighed. _I hope so..._I rinsed out and got changed.

I went back to the living room and watched some T.v. It was now 5 p.m.._Times goes by fast..._

_I hope ikuto comes back soon..._I started getting sleepy so I went back to my room. But I was too lazy to turn off the T.V

I lyed down under the covers. Hoping that when I wake up ikuto would already be here.

I was about to go to sleep when I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye.

"IKUTO!"

* * *

**_Me:ok...so yeah.._**

**_Amu:Rima's getting married to nagihiko!_**

**_Ikuto:Then I get married to Amu!_**

**_Amu:NO!_**

**_Ikuto:You know you want to..._**

**_Amu:No I don't..._**

**_ANYWAYS!...why did amu yell 'ikuto'?...Q's and A's..._**

**__****HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - ,=,e_**


	20. here we go again

_**Hello's Everyone!..P.S...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**__****Amu:-reads half of the chapter-...-Reads reviews for last chapter- Wow..**

**_Ikuto:What? -Reads everything-...wow..._**

**_Me:Yeah..so..I read the reviews...and..um...well you have to find out...its pretty funny when you think about it..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

I opened the front door to rima's house, she gave me a key after 2 weeks I'v been living here. I just got back from work, and boy was I tired. I sighed when I looked at the t.v turned on but no one watching. I walked over, grabbed the remote and turned it off. I was tired from work, these people had a fight in the front, and well I got a couple of punches in the stomach for trying to stop them.

"IKUTO!"There was a painful scream after that coming from upstairs.

I ran up stairs._What the hell is going on?_I opened amu's door open and ran inside.

"Amu whats-"I looked around the room shocked.

Amu wasn't anywhere in the room. It was completly empty.I stopped at the open wide window. I ran to it hoping it will help me find amu.

I looked out the window. Anger and rage**_(Amu:Thats the same thing..Me:I dont care!)_** filled me.

"ahahahahahah! See you later tsukiyomi!"

Tadase was holding on to a struggling amu who was tied up with a tape over her mouth. They were on a freakin helicopter. How am I supposed to get her back?

"You want to say one last good bye?"Tadase yelled to amu.

He ripped the tape over her mouth. And she let out a blood piercing scream followed by a water fall of tears.

"Amu!"I yelled, but there was nothing I could do.

"IKUTO!I-"But she was cut off by tadase kissing her. I yelled curses at him. Amu was trying to pull away,which made tadase pull her closer to him, but she was tied up and could do nothing but try but failed.

Tadase let go and grinned an evil grin at me . Amu was crying. He put back the tape over her mouth.

"YOU BASTARD GIVE HER BACK!"I yelled.

"NEVER!"He said and they flew away.

Taking amu, the girl I love more then life, away with them.

_**~::Amu's P.O.V*::~**_

They put a potatoe _**(YAY POTATOE!)**_ sack over my head. i didn't stop crying. Soon I heard the poilet say that we landed, and were safe to get off.

"Come with me."I think it was tadase who said that.

He grabbed my wrist and jerked me somewhere. He pushed me into a room and took off the sack over my head.

I looked up at him, sending daggering glares. He was wearing all black, and was looking down at me emotion less.

"LET ME GO!"I yelled.

"No..I'm the kind of person who likes to play with his food before he eats it..."He grinned.

"WHAT!"I yelled at him.

"I'll get somone to buy some condoms...for _us_...They will be here in about a week..."He started laughing and walked away closing the door behind him.

I bursted into tears. "THIS C-CAN'T BE H-HAPPENING TO M-ME!"I yelled.

_Ikuto...save me..before It's too late..._

_**~::Rima's P.O.V::~**_

I was in mine and nagihiko's hotel room for a couple of days. So we could _celebrate_. I still had akanna and I was playing with her, and she was laughing.

_Oh every time I close my eyes._

_I see my name in shining ._

_A different city every night._

"Hello?"I said as I answered my phone._**(I don't own billionare..)**_

_"Rima! Come back to your house! NOW!"_I think it was ikuto who said that.

He sounded worried, mad, and many other things. Nagihiko came into the room, he was holding up a towl. that was the only thing that covered him.

"Who was that?"He asked not uncomfortable, or anything.

I blushed. I have never seen him like this. Well just in a towel.

"Rima?"I snapped out of my trance.

I didn't realize I was staring at his bare chest the whole time. "Y-yeah?" I said looking at akanna.

"Who was that?"He said sersiouly.

"Oh..right...It was ikuto...He said to go back to my house now.."I said standing up with akanna in my arms.

"Ok lets go..."He said.

"Change!"I said.

"You don't like seeing me like this?"He acted hurt.

"No! I like seeing you like that! I-its just..PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES ALREADY!"I said.

I heard him laugh and went back to the bathroom to change. We met back at the lobby.

"Lets go.."I said walking out.

_**~~~~::::TIME SKIPPY::::~~~~**_

I opend the front door with my key. I walked inside, and ikuto was sitting on the couch. His face in his hands.

I looked at him closer, and my eyes widened. He was crying. _real tears..._

Me and Nagi sat on either side of him. He looked up at me. His eyes were red from all of the crying. Then he looked down at akanna.

She frowned when she saw her dad crying. He took akanna from me and hugged her. Then he started to cradle her close to him, soon enough she was asleep.

"Yo ikuto!What happened?"Nagi said.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him.

He took out a note from his back pocket. Me and Nagi read it.

_To whoever;_

_I have kidnapped your beloved amu..Once again..._

_There is only one way to get her back...to give me her baby... in 1 week_

_Why? You ask...I want to teach her to hate her parents for abandoing her of course!..for she can get revenge..._

_And if you don't...Well..I have a bed where we are hiding...and some condoms here also.._

_So you get the picture...Meet me at the park anyday you want..We will be there..._

_Time is ticking...maybe she will "forget" to take the condoms...maybe she will be pregnant again..._

_I'll be waiting Tsukiyomi..._

* * *

_**Me:Ya..so people were off kinda...ya..**_

**_Amu:WHAT THE HELL I GOT KIDNAPPED AGAIN!_**

**_Ikuto:WHY DID SHE KISS TADAGAY?_**

**_Amu:NOW I HAVE TO BURN MY MOUTH!_**

**_Ikuto:I will kill that bastard..._**

**_Tadase:-Walks in-Hey you guys!_**

**_Amu&Ikuto:-starts beating him with knives- DIE TADAGAY DIE!_**

**_Me:ehehe..-runs away-..._**

**_ANYWAYS!...Will ikuto give akanna to save amu?...Will tadaGAY rape amu?..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! PLEASE!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - ,=,e_**


	21. to the police

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s..I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Amu&Ikuto:-high fives-_**

**_Me:What happened?_**

**_Ikuto:We killed tadagay..._**

**_Amu:yep!_**

**_Me:but he's still in the story..._**

**_Ikuto:WHAT THE HELL?_**

**_Tadase:hahaha..In your face!_**

**_Ikuto:GET BACK HERE!_**

**_Amu:-grabs knives-_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Rima's P.O.V::~**_

When I finished reading the letter/note I was crying. I can't believe how evil tadase guy is. Nagihiko and punched the wall, leaving a small whole. And ikuto was,well, really depressed.

"THIS IS BULL!"I yelled then cried even more.

Just then I got a call from utau.

"H-hello?"I said trying hard not to sound like I was crying.

_"Hey rima! Do you wa-..HEY ARE YOU CRYING? WHATS WRONG? WHO'S ASS ARE WE GOING TO KICK?"_She yelled through the phone.

"N-nothing..so what do y-you need?"I said.

"_open the front door for me.._"Then she hung up.

Soon the door bell rang. I opened the door. And I was shocked at who was standing there.

"Yo!"Kukai said behind utau who was looking at me worried.

I wiped my tears."Come in..c-come in.."I said as they closed the door behind them I sat next to nagihiko.

Kukai was standing around, and utau was still looking at me worried. Silence took over the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"Utau yelled.

"that bastard tadase took amu...and now he wants akanna for amu..."Ikuto said handing akanna to me and walking off into the kitchen.

There was another akwards silence. It was broken by ikuto yelling. We all ran towards the kitchen and ikuto was punching the wall. leaving some small holes.

"THIS WAS MY FAULT!"He yelled.

"THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GONE!"He punched the wall.

"And now he wants my daughter..."His back was on the wall and he slid to the floor, tears silently coming down his face.

I was frozen. I don't know how we are going to get her back this time. We don't even know where she is.

"NO!"We all turned to utau.

She was crying, but she had a determined face on.

"We are going to save amu..but we will also have akanna..."She said.

"How are we going to do that?"Nagihiko said.

"We go to the police station and ask what the hell happened!"She said starting to walk towards the front door.

"I'll stay.."Ikuto said standing up and going to the living room. We all followed him since he was the most affected.

"But you have to go!"Utau said.

"Why?"He asked coldly.

"you might try and kill yourself...besides we need you there when we get amu back.."She said flashing a smile and walking out.

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

She was right...I would have tried and suicide. I couldn't stand amu being held captive by some crazy go, but me. _Even when I'm depressed I'm peverted..._

"Lets go then...Girls..My car..Guys Kukai's.."Utau said grabbing rima, who still had akanna to her car.

I got to Kukai's car. I sat in the back. The first few minutes was silent until kukai broke it. He was always an impatient guy.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!"He said.

I let out a sigh. I best tell them now. It took the whole time from rima's house to the police station to explain everything.

Since kukai or nagihiko say 'wow' or 'that bastard' or just sigh. I got out of the car, not wanting to hear what they would say.

I walked up straight to the front desk. It was the same guy when me and amu went to give payback to tadase.

"EXCUSE ME!"I yelled.

He looked at me surprised. Then gave me a calm look.

"Yes?"He said.

"What happened to the prisoner 'Tadase Hotori'?"I asked.

"Oh..him..he broke out yesterday..We looked all day yesterday, but found nothing...so we just gave up and we will start again tomorrow.."He said taking a bite out of a donut.

_He broke out yesterday and I find out today?...and they won't even mother to try and look for him today...Stay calm ikuto..._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO LOOK FOR HIM AND BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE MY GIRLFRIEND GOT KIDNAPPED BY THAT GUY.._

_AGAIN!..AND THE ONLY WAY TO GET HER BACK IS TO GIVE HIM MY DAUGHTER!"_I yelled at him.

"I didn't know that...but there are other people who needs help, and we just can't pick you out of everyone.."He said with a reassuring smile.

"So your just going to let him get away?"I said looking up at him, glaring.

"Well I can give you some help...,..just dont tell anyone I was the one who said it..."He said looking left and right for anyone who was listing.

"What made you do that?"Nagihiko said. I almost forgot that everyone was there.

"Because my wife got kidnapped, and she had our 5 year old daughter when it happened. We found them, but when we did...the guy had escaped..and the only thing

that was left was their bodies, cold and lifeless.."He said closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry.."I said.

"No..don't be..they are in a better place...so do you have a clue for where this guy is?"He said coming down from his desk and next to me.

"He said we would meet at the park...I know which one..."I said taking the note form my back pocket and showing it to him.

"Ok..I'll call the swat team..."He said using the phone.

_I'll save you amu...I promise...even if it is the last thing I do_

* * *

_**OK DONE!**_

**_Amu&Ikuto:That bastard ran away..._**

**_Me:TOO bad!_**

**_ANYWAYS!...WILL THEY FIND AMU IN TIME?..._**

**_HOW WAS IT? GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	22. thats why he was crazy!

_**TA-DA!...HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:Ok...I know tadagay is overeacting...but in the beginning of this chappie I'll explain why...which means it will be in tadagay's P.O.V_**

**_Ikuto:I hope he doesn't come back this time..._**

**_Amu:Yeah..this time we let him die in a hole..._**

**_Me:But he's right here-points to hiding tadagay-_**

**_Tadase:WHAT THE HELL!-runs away-_**

**_Ikuto:Why must he still live?-grabs knives-_**

**_Me:Just wait..._**

**_Amu:STOP TALKING AND GET HIM!-runs after him-_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**Tadase P.O.V...Flash back...**_

_I walked inside the hospital, in a lot of pain every time I breathe. The lady at the desk looked up at me shocked, and hurried me to an emergency room._

_"What are you doing?I'm fine!"I said trying to pull her away._

_But some nurses lied me down, then everything went black._

_When I woke up I was only with a nurse. I sat up and looked at her. She seemed to be looking at me relieved._

_"What happened?"I asked her._

_"You came in..and well...you had 2 broken rib bones, but your ok.."She said._

_'Thats why it hurt so much to breathe...' I another word I changed into my clothes and left. Despite what everyone told me._

_Back in the army..._

_I went up to the commander._

_"Ready for work sir.."I said saluting to him._

**_"_**_I'm sorry tadase...but you can't go into battle yet.."He said._

_I was shocked. Nothing was wrong with me. _

_"You still have to heal for another 2 weeks...the hosptial called us, and told us everything..It's for the best..."He said._

_"Y-yes Sir!"I said and walked out. When I was in a good enough distance I yelled.'This was all that one guy's fault..'I thought._

_Just when I was about to leave, I saw the guy who I had a fight with walk inside. I followed, making sure he didn't see me._

_I listened to every word he said."Ikuto Tsukiyomi..."He said then walked away._

_"So that's you name...get ready to pay tsukiyomi..."_

_AFTER 2 WEEKS..._

_When I came back I got horrible news. By best friend Kiseki died while in battle. But they didn't find his body._

_I would have been able to save him, even if I didn't at least I could have tried. But I couldn't I still needed to 'heal'. I walked passed the infimary angry._

_And I saw tsukiyomi. He was talking to a pink haired girl. Then soon they hugged._

_I grinned. "Watch your back tsukiyomi...payback will make its way back..."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!...FINALLY!...sorry if it was so long...**_

**__****~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~ THE NEXT DAY**

I was walking around the park. I was looking for tadase, or one of those guys wearing all black.

Nagihiko,Kukai,Daichi, and Your were in the shadows of the tree's watching everything that was going on.

Utau,rima,Su,Mikki, and ran were back at home with akanna. Protecting her from anything.

I found tadase at a park bench sleeping. _Retard...He's a wanted criminal and he sleeps at a park in the open...even more retarded_

I walked up to him, and grabbed his shirt collar. He smiled and opened his eyes to look at me.

"I see you finally showed up..."He said sitting up.

I tightened my grip, but he just smiled.

"Better not do that if I were you..."He said and pointed behind me.

I looked around fast, making sure tadase doesn't pull anything. People dressed in black surrounded us. People would look, but then walk away.

I let go of him slowly. He dusted him self off and looked back at me and frowned.

"No baby?"He said.

There is only one thing holding me back from beating the crap out of this guy.

1:It will ruin everything...and 2:I was surrounded...

"Let me talk to amu..."I said calming my self down.

"Why not?" He clapped his hands and amu appeared from the tree's behind him.

She was sleeping, or knocked out. She was wearing the same clothes the last time I saw her, which means she's ok.

The guys holding her up, let her go. But before she could make contact with the ground I caught her.

"Amu.."I said shaking her a little.

I turned so they couldn't see her face. She slowly opened her eyes. It widened when she saw it was me who caught her.

"Ikuto..."She said.

She didn't move. We both know what would happen. I sighed.

"I'll save you amu..."I whispered to her.

"B-but..."She started.

"Trust me...If I lose...I won't lose without a fight..."I said.

* * *

_**Amu:We decided not to kill him.**_

**_Ikuto:We kill him when he least expects it..._**

**_Me:-slaps forehead-_**

**_Tadase:-Trapped in dark room- Help me..._**

**_ANYWAYS!...Yay ikuto saw amu!...but how will help her escape?_**

**_HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT AMU TO ESCAPE!...ehehe jk...sersiouly...just review..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	23. plan and the grave yard

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:I'M SO HYPER! AND HAPPY!_**

**_Ikuto:I don't care..._**

**_Amu:-reads chappie-..eh..i guess it's ok..._**

**_Ikuto:-Falls asleep-_**

**_Me:Where did you guys put tadagay?_**

**_Amu:Somewhere..._**

**_Tadase:-still in dark room- HELP ME! IM STARVING!_**

**_Me:You guys are nice people..._**

**_Amu:Thank you..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~ JUNE 17**_

I looked at him. _How is he going to save me?_ Then one thought came into mind.

"Where's akanna?"I asked.

"With all the girls...and rima's home..protecting her.."He said giving a small smile.

"Good...beacuse tadase said if you don't give her to him...he'll take the both of us.."I started to cry slowly.

"Promise me we'll make it through all of this..."I whispered to him.

"Promise...but for now...you have to wait..."He said frowning.

"Ok...I love you..."I said.

"I love you too...I should get going...see you.."And with that he left.

On the outside I was calm, but on the inside I was. _WHAT THE HELL YOUR JUST LEAVING ME HERE WITH THIS PHYSCO?_

"I guess..the deals off...for now.."I heard tadase say.

He walked up to me and smiled. "Guess you prince charming isn't coming.."

_**~::Utau's P.O.V::~**_

I was pacing back and forth in rima's living room. _Will the plan work?_

I sighed._..calm down..._I put on a fake smile and walked over to mikki who was drawing.

"What are you drawing?"I asked her trying to see.

She quickly closed her sketchbook and looked at the floor.

"Nothing..."She said.

"Come on..can I see please?"I asked with puppy dog eyes.

It was silent for a moment. Then she let out a sigh and passed me her sketchbook. I flipped through pages.

Most of them were drawings of her and yoru. There was one that wasn't done yet. It was a chest of drawing of yoru. _Damn...she draws good..._

I smiled and gave it back to her. She blushed then continued to draw.

I walked over to rima,ran,and su. They were playing with akanna.

"WHEN WILL HE GET BACK?"I yelled.

I covered my mouth, everyone went silent and looked at me.

Then the door opened and ikuto came in with the rest of the guys behind him.

"So?"I asked, calming down slowly.

"They got a reading..."He smiled.

"Ok...um..mikki,ran, and su..stay here and watch akanna.."I said as me and rima ran out of the house.

Rima went with the guys while I went with ikuto. He started driving towards the police station.

"So?"I asked looking at him.

"'So?' what?"He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Did she-"I started.

"No..."He said giving a small smile.

I then became silent. But ikuto broke it.

"I made a promise...and I'm keeping it..."

_**~::Tadase P.O.V::~**_

I walked into a grave yard late at night. No one else was there. I walked passed grave stones.

I stopped. I read the grave stone in front of me, for the billionth time.

_Kiseki_

_June 17, 1987- June 17, 2010_

_Loving son, and friend. _

In his will, he put;_Do not put my last name when I die..._

I was suprised when I found out he made a will. I crouched down next to the grave, and I smiled.

"Kiseki..."I started.

"I miss you, best friend...I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

I felt a gust of wind, then a fog, out of no where popped out in front of me.

"_It wasn't your fault...tadase.."_It sounded like the voice of kiseki.

It was there one minute, then gone the next.I got up and looked at the grave before I left.

"Happy birthday kiseki...I'm sorry.."I said and walked away.

_Happy death aniversy...I'v known you since we were babies...these next few years..will be different without you..._

* * *

_**Ok...short?...yes I know...I was busy, and I ran out of idea's...**_

**_Anyways...what was the 'plan' everyone was talking about?...I feel bad about kiseki...I just wanted another chara in there somwhere..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!...don't worry...amu will escape..soon enough...WHICH MEANS CLOSER TO THE ENDING!...in some sort of way...;p_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!...again...I'll try to update fast..but the past few days I was REALLY SUPER busy..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - _**


	24. he's crazy and now hes dead

HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do NOT I REPEAT NOT own shugo chara...

**_Amu:Whats the plan?_**

**_Ikuto:DOES TADAGAY DIE?_**

**_Me:...a plan..and maybe.._**

**_Amu:not nice..._**

**_Me:Says the person who locked up tadagay..._**

**_Tadase:-Dark room..still-...HELP ME!...-passed out-_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~...June 18**_

_What's going to happen to me?..._

I was in the same room as before. Tadase and his body guards dropped me off, then he drove off somewhere.

They didn't chain me, since the only way to get out was from the door. Which needed a key to get in and out.

I walked up to the window and looked outside. This building was surrounded by people. They walked around with..I don't know..I think guns?...something like that...

I sat back down at the corner in the room. _How is ikuto supposed to keep that promise now?_

I heard a couple of yells from outside. I ran back to the window. The people who were walking around before were now passed out on the ground.

There was SWAT cars here and there, and people started coming out. Soon there was a large banging on the door.

At first I was scared, but when it fell, tears came down. I ran towards the guy at the window.

"Ikuto!"I said and hugged him.

"A promise is a promise..."He said and gave me a kiss.

I pulled away and blushed. I didn't realize there were swat people behind him staring at us.

"Lets go..."I said and he took my hand.

We ran towards the exit. But was blocked at a hallway by none other then, tadase. Sometimes I just want to kick him in the balls.

"Woah...this wasn't part of the deal.."He said.

"HANDS UP!"One of the swat people yelled and they pointed their guns at him.

"sure.."When we saw his hands, he was holding something.

"Whats that?"Ikuto said him pointing at the thing he was holding.

"Oh...this...nothing really...when I press this button this entire building will collapse.."He flashed us a smile.

"You wouldn't.."I said glaring at him.

"Oh I would..."He said his finger getting closer to the button.

"If she's not with me by the count of three...bye-bye everyone..."He said.

"Ikuto.."I said softly.

"I got on idea...on my que..."He said squeeqzing my hand tighter.

"1..."Tadase started.

I felt my heart racing. _Is he this crazy?_

"2..."

"3..."

"NOW!"Ikuto said and we jumped out of the window right before tadase pressed the button.

We landed on a trampoline. "Where did this come from?"I said while getting up.

"Just wanted to be sure.."Ikuto said helping be get back to the ground.

There was another explosion, and the buliding collapesed in flames. I felt tears coming down my face.

I couldn't help it. I didn't want it to end like this, by someone dying.

Ikuto hugged me closer as we walked to his car. I wiped my tears away.

"AMU!"Utau and rima hugged me, and ikuto let go.

"Glad your ok.."The guys said hugging me also.

I saw a wince of jelousy in ikuto's face. I started feeling light headed.

I barely ate and rank while I was here. Before I knew it I blacked out.

_**NEXT MORNING...**_

I woke up in my bedroom in rima's house. I sat up. Everyone (utau,rima,nagihiko,kukai,yoru,daichi,mikki,ran,su,ikuto,akanna) was sitting down some where sleeping.

I sat up. but then ikuto moved a little. I looked at him, he was holding my hand. I smiled. he was holding akanna who was also sleeping.

I looked at my clothes, they were the same one before I blacked out.

I stood up slowly letting go of ikuto's hand, hoping that I won't wake anyone up.

Sure enough the first step I took utau,and rima were wide awake.

They slowly led me down to the living room. I sat on the couch, hungry and thirsty.

"I'll make breakfast."Utau said looking like she was still half asleep.

"I'll stay with amu.."Rima said plopping on the couch next to me.

She yawned then rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Are you tired?"I asked her when she yawned again.

"Kind of...we were all up last night..I think everyone fell asleep arounf 12:30..."She said slowly.

"Then you guys should get some sleep..I'll cook.."I said standing up, making rima fall on the couch.

"AAAHH!"Then she landed her face on the pillow.

"Don't lie...It didn't hurt..."Then we started laughing.

Soon everyone started coming down stairs. Still looking as tired as ever.

Utau finished cooking. I was in the kitchen helping her get the plates and everything else.

When I went in the living room to call everyone that it was done, I realized something.

_Where's Ikuto and akanna?_

_

* * *

_

_**Amu&Ikuto:YAY TADAGAY DIED!**_

**Me:yep...he's just that crazy...;p...**

**Amu:We stabbed him..**

**Ikuto:AND HE'S FIANLLY DEAD!..YESSSS(runs around)**

**Me:you guys are...**

**Amu:nice...yeah...we know...**

**ANYWAYS!...Are you happy that tadase died?...and do you think you will hear the plan?...**

**HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - ,=,e**


	25. its a date then

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:I noticed something...-_-..._**

**_Amu:What?_**

**_Me:THAT I UPDATE SLOWER THEN MY LAST FANFIC!..._**

**_Amu:right..._**

**_Me:I'll do better in the next story i write..._**

**_Amu:Why do u update slow?_**

**_Me:Its summer..it's hot...so don't blame me..._**

**__****ENJOY!,-,e**

* * *

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~**_

"Where's ikuto and akanna?"I asked.

"Oh...he's still sleeping..."Ran said grabbing a strip of bacon.

"And akanna is too?"I asked her.

But before she could answer utau pushed me into a seat.

"Eat first..."She demanded.

Rima laughed a little and sat down next to me with bacon and eggs.

"Thanks for cooking utau..."I said grabbing some food.

"No problem..."And she went back to the kitchen.

I looked back then quietly stood up from my seat. I ran upstairs making sure I didn't make any noise.

I slowly opened the door back to my room. Ikuto was still sleeping in the position he was before, and he was still holding akanna.

I walked closer towards them, and I realized that akanna was awake. She started to move alot out of ikuto's grasp.

I quickly took her away from him before she could fall to the floor.

I turned around and was going to go back to the kitchen to eat, but ikuto did something...unexpected.

He grabbed me, and started yelling. But his eyes were still closed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!"He started yelling.

_I guess he think's I'm tadase..._

_"_Wake up ikuto!"I said as he started to shake me and yell.

I slapped his forehead with my free hand, and he woke up. He sat up straight and looked around the room.

I laughed on the bed. He looked at me with a playful glare.

"Don't do that..."He said stretching then he yawned.

"Why are you still tired?"I started to play with akanna. She was awake when I took her from ikuto.

"What time is it?"He said.

I looked at my clock, which was on the top of my dresser. "8:30..."I said.

"I went to sleep at 3 in the morning..."He said looking at me with soft, yet tired eyes.

"Why?"_3 in the morning? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! _

_"_I stayed up all night making sure you were ok..."

"Thanks..."I didn't know what else to say...I mean, 3 in the morning?...THATs only 5 hours of sleep.

"And my reward is?"He looked at me smirking.

I blushed. "Your reward is breakfast..."I stuck my tongue out at him and went for the door.

"Nope.."He grabbed my from the waist and put my on his lap.

I blushed and looked down at akanna who was laughing.

"A date at an amusement park..."He whispered to me.

"Fine...now..let...go!"I said trying to break free.

"Nope!"He carried my bridal style out the door and down into the living room.

"IKUTO!"I yelled. Akanna started to laugh again.

"Here you go...my strawberry..."He said pulling out a chair for me to sit on.

"Awwwwwww..."Was what all the girls said. _NO HELP WHAT SO EVER!_

Ikuto sat down next to yoru and kukai. All the guys started giving him high-fives. Then they started whispering. We all tried to lean in and listin, but that didn't help.

"I'm going for a walk..."Ikuto said grabbing a piece of bacon heading for the door.

"We'r going to!"All the guys stood up and ran out the door with ikuto behind them.

"Laters.."He said and closed the door behind him.

I went to the couch and turned on the t.v. Everyone followed behind me.

"Can I play with akanna?"Ran said jumping up and down.

"Be careful..."I said gently handing her akanna.

I crossed my legs and looked up at the cieling, bored.

"So what happened upstairs?"Utau asked me, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing...ikuto just..."I said remembering the promised date.

"Ikuto..."She said wanting to know more.

"Nothing really...we just have a date..."I said with a emotionless expression, but in the inside I was jumping up and down.

"WHAT? WHERE?"Everyone asked, but mikki, who was drawing.

"at an amusement park..."I said.

"I WANNA GO TO!"Utau said standing up.

"No!"I shot my head up looking at her.

"But I w-"

"Leave them alone for once utau..."Rima said teasingly.

"Fine.."She crossed her arms and plopped on the couch next to me.

"Come over here..."Rima said to everyone as she walked into the kitchen.

I followed."Stay there amu.."Utau said poiting to the couch.

I wanted to protest, but there would be no use. It's utau and rima vs. me.

"Then we should..." and "what do you..." Was what I can hear every once in a while.

"Ok!"Everyone said and went back to the living room smiling at me.

_I don't have a good feeling about this..._

* * *

_**Me:Ok...**_

**_Ikuto:I got a date with amu(runs around)_**

**_Amu:Why me...(sits at corner)_**

**_anyways...WHAT WERE THE GIRLS TALKING ABOUT?...WHERE DID IKUTO AND THE GUYS GO?..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	26. getting ready

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Amu:-reads last chapter- WTF I HAVE A DATE WITH IKUTO?_**

**_Ikuto:Your the one who said yes..._**

**_Amu:B-B...BUT!..._**

**_Ikuto:haha...I'm right..._**

**_Amu:I GIVE UP!-sits at corner-_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Nagihiko's P.O.V::~**_

We were walking around the mall with everyone else. It was noon, and we still weren't back yet.

"So what are we doing here again-Nya?"Yoru said looking around at the store names.

"I wanted to go for a walk...and you guys just _had _to come also..."Ikuto sending glares at all of us.

"So lets go get it!"Kukai said grabbing ikuto's wrist and started to run in a random direction.

"HELP ME!DON'T JUST STAND THERE!HELP ME!"Ikuto said being dragged by kukai.

"I'm going to the sports shop then..."Daichi said after we couldn't see, or hear ikuto anymore.

"I'll go with you-Nya."Yoru said following daichi off to somewhere.

_I guess I better make sure kukai doesn't making anything worse._

I sighed. "This is going to be one hell of a night..."I said to my self.

_**~::Rima's P.O.V::~**_

Nagihiko, and the guys were still not back yet from their 'walk'. We all started to get worried, so utau decided to call kukai.

She walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. We all waited.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? IT'S 5 AND YOUR STILL NOT HOME YET!" Yep, classical utau.

"WHAT?"She yelled.

Then it was silent for a while. Then the kitchen door opened again.

"They'll be home in another hour..."Utau said.

"Where are they?"Amu asked.

"Walking home from the mall..."She turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels.

"WHAT?"Everyone said to utau.

"WHAT WERE THEY DOING THERE?"I yelled, as everyone else tried to calm down.

"I don't know..."She said.

"Why are you talking this so camly..."I said, clamed down.

"I have no idea..."Utau said looking up at the cieling.

"So when's your date amu?" Ran asked.

"I think when ikuto gets home..."Amu said.

"THEN GET READY!"We all yelled at her.

She fell backwards off the couch, and onto the floor. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!"She said standing up.

"Sorry..."We all said.

"Come on...we'll help you pick cute clothes for the date..."Utau and I said pulling her up the stairs.

"Ran,Mikki,and su...Can you guys wait here and when the guys come tell us..."They nodded.

"But it doesn't take an hour to change..."Amu said as we pushed her into her room.

But we already started picking out clothes for her to try on.

_**~::Daichi's P.O.V::~**_

I was walking around the sports shop with yoru behind me.

"Yoru..."I said stopping, deep in thought.

"What?-Nya"

"Do you think Ran loves me?"I faced him, with a serious face.

"Of course!-Nya"He said, as if he was shocked.

"She's hyper and everything, just like you-Nya.."He said with a smile.

"Thanks yoru..."I said, knowing it was all true.

We walked out of the store, our hands empty. Then we started walking towards where we thought the rest of the guys were at.

"So what about you and mikki?"I asked breaking the silence.

"W-What...M-makes y-you say t-that?-Nya?"Yoru said with a nervous laugh.

"When are you going to marry her?"I asked, Yoru's eyes went wide.

"What makes you think that-Nya?"He said stopping, I did also.

"She draws you, and her in her drawing book. You always talk about her..."I said giving a small smile.

"R-really?-Nya" He sounded happy, and shocked.

"yes.."I said.

"Then I'll ask soon...Knowing mikki...-nya.."He said scratching the back of his head.

The rest of the way was silent. _Ran loves me...well I think...And I love her...I hope she would say yes..._

_**~::Normal P.O.V::~**_

Amu had ten minutes before ikuto, and the rest of them got home. And she still wasn't done picking clothes.

"I can't believe it would take _this _long..."She said to utau and rima who were still looking for clothes, frantically.

Then there was a loud knock, almost like someone was banging on the door to amu's room.

"COME IN!"I said helping with picking clothes.

It was ran, her eyes were wide. And she had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Their back!"She said, when she looked at amu she frowned.

"And your still not done yet..."She sighed and called mikki from down stairs.

"Yeah, ran?"Mikki said, sketch book in one hand, pencil in the other.

"Help amu get dressed for her date..."Mikki nodded, and looked at the clothes that were thrown on the floor.

"Ok...um..."She said looking over the clothes.

"Here...Try this.."She threw amu the clothes.

Without hesitation she ran into the bathroom and changed.

* * *

_**Me:Ok...this was like a filler chapter before the date...**_

**_Anyways...WHAT DID THE GUYS GET AT THE MALL?...WILL DAICHI ASK RAN?...DO YOU LIKE POTAOTES?...(idk..)_**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!...More reviews...faster I'll post..;p_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - ,=,e_**


	27. date prt 1

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s..I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Daichi:Will ran say yes?_**

**_Me:Maybe..where's ikuto and amu?..._**

**_Ran:We "switched" with them..._**

**_Me:-walks away-..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~:: Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

I waited downstairs for amu. I was standing beside the stair case. I looked around, nervous.

The guys seemed, to be calm. The girls were playing with akanna, who was now 8 months old.

I was anxious. My heart was pounding, and I started to get light headed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and it was kukai, with nagihiko behind him.

"Calm down..."He smiled.

"Deep breathes.."Said nagihiko.

"Ok..."I started taking deep breathes and looked back up at the stair case.

"This is taking so long..."I said looking around the room.

"She wants to look good...it took is how long to find you those clothes?"Nagihiko said pointing to what I was wearing.

It was black suit, gray waist coat,uand a blue tie. It took me, and the rest of the guys half an hour to find the right one.

"But she had how long to get ready?..It doesn't take that long to change!"I said, a little stressed out.

"Just wait god damnit!"Kukai said stomping towards the rest of the guys.

"He's right...for once..."Nagihiko followed him and sat down on the couch.

I heard a door from upstairs open, then close. I looked up, hoping it was amu.

My eyes widened. _Oh...my...god..._

Amu blushed, I guess when she saw me staring at her with wide eyes. She looked at me and smiled. She started walking down the stairs, with rima, utau, and mikki behind her.

She was wearing. A blue and black strapless dress with black heels. _**(picture on profile...)**_

I regained my senses, and took out a blue color dye rose from my suit. It was fresh, and I held it in my hand while I was waiting for her.

_She lookes beautiful...tonight will be perfect..._

She stopped in front of me. Looking straight ahead of her, but it wasn't in my eyes. I leaned down to her level.

"You look beautiful..."I whispered to her.

I looked at her, she blushed. "T-thanks...you do t-to..."

I held her hand in mine. I looked down and smiled at her.

"Lets go then..."I said as we walked out the door.

_**At the amusement park..**_

Me and amu were walking around the amusement park. We have been on a couple of rides, and then we got tired of riding them.

This was the same place where I told amu I couldn't love her, and when she ran away. It felt akward at first, but as the night led on I soon forgot about it.

We left rima's house at 6, and we'v been here for 3 hours, so it was 9. We were at the part of the amusement park were all the games were _**(where you win prizes..yeah..there).**_

As we walked passed some games I looked down at amu, from time to time. Every time I looked down at her she seemed to be looking at the floor, not letting go of my hand.

I sighed and looked at the stars. _Why must it take so freakin long!_

I looked back down when I felt amu walking more slowly. She was looking at one certain game prizes.

I followed her gaze to a ring toss game _**(I hate that game =/)**_.

"Lets go..."I said pulling her gently towards the game.

I took my free hand and got my wallet out, not letting go of amu's hand. It was 2 bucks for 5 tosses, and I had 25 dollars left. Amu was standing behind me.

"How many for 6 dollars?" I asked the person, who happend to have her back at me.

When she turned around, she smiled at me. "As much as you want...for a-"She came closer to me.

"How many for 6 dollars lady? _Babe_, put my wallet back in my back pocket."I looked back at amu and winked.

She was confused at first, but she catched on. "_Anything_ for you baby..."She smiled and took the wallet from my hand.

She took it with her free hand and put it back where I asked her. I looked back at the lady. She sent glares at amu, the she glared at me.

"Here..15 tosses..."She handed me the rings then walked away, muttering low curses. _**(Sorry If I'm wrong..)**_

"Here..why won't you go first..."I handed the first ring to amu.

"T-thanks ikuto..."She threw the first one, and missed.

"You stink.."I said laughing a little.

She turned red, and looked at me glaring playfully. "Lets see if you can do any better..."She handed me 3 rings.

"Sure I can..."Without even looking I threw them. She turned around to see if I made them all.

I didn't even need to look, I knew I made them. _I'm awsome at this game..._When she turned around I smirked at her. "Told you.."

"Here...try again..I'll help you.."She held the ring.

I let go of her hand, to help her throw it. "It's all in the wrist." She nodded and threw it, but again missed.

"Here..."She got another one, and I helped he throw it. This time it made it.

"Ok...10 more...5 for you 5 for me..."I said taking 5 and handing it to her.

Overall we only missed 2 out of the 15. I looked back at the lady from before, she seemed shocked.

"I'll take the panda..."I said pointing.

She didn't say a word. She just gave it to me. As me and amu walked away, still hand in hand.

"Here, for you, my strawberry.."I said handing her the panda.

"Thanks!"She said hugging the panda closer to her letting go of my hand.

As we walked there was a gust of wind. I saw amu shake. I took off my jacket.

"Here...try not to get sick..."I said putting it around her shoulders. She held it at the end with both of her hands, making sure it won't fall since she didn't put her hands through the sleeves.

"I'll hold the panda..."I said taking it from her...

"Won't you be cold?"She asked me with soft eyes.

"Nah...as long as your ok..."I looked down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you amu..."I whispered to her.

"I love you to...ikuto.."She said as she quickly kissed me.

* * *

_**Me:Ok...tada...ok..hm..this chapter was ok...I guess..**_

**_Ran:Why wasn't I there?_**

**_Daichi:I know...I wasn't there either!_**

**_Me:Sorry...-sweat drops-_**

**_Ran&daichi:You better be..._**

**_ANYWAYS...hm...why did ikto have to pick this amsuement park?...does anyone else like panda's also?..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!..PLEASE!..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	28. singing for amu date prt 2

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Amu&Ikuto:Finally -pants- escaped..._**

**_Me:From what?_**

**_Amu:daichi..and ran..._**

**_Me:why what happened?_**

**_Ikuto:They- HERE THEY COME AGAIN WTF! AMU RUN!-runs away-_**

**_Ran&Daichi:GET BACK HERE!_**

**_Me:I wonder what happened..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

As we walked around the park, neither one of us talked. I looked down at amu, she was looking up at the stars. Looking like she was deep into thought.

Then she stopped. I took another step ahead of her and looked back at her. Her eyes met mine.

"Whats wrong?"I asked.

"Why did you have to dress up like that?...its just a date..."She said pointing to my clothes.

"Isn't it obvious?...It's beacuse I-"I stopped talking, realizing what I was saying.

_Damnit!..I was so close to ruin everything..._"Because...beacause..I want tonight to be special.."I said giving her a smile.

She nodded, and we started walking again. I looked at my phone, it was 11:30...

I let out a sigh. _Almost..._

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~**_

It was 11:30, and I started getting tired of walking around. We passed by these people singing some songs in the middle of the park on a stage.

I stopped, there wasn't many people listening. They started asking people who were passing by to sing any song they want.

I pulled on ikuto's arm, hard. When he turned around, he looked mad.

"What the hell was that for?"He said.

"Sorry! Would you.."I said.

"Would I what?"He seemed to have calmed down, a little.

I pointed to the stage, a small pleading smile on my face."Sing?..please.."I said pulling his arm like a little kid would if they wanted a toy or something.

"Hell no..."He laughed a little then turned around.

"Fine!..I want to go home then...NOW!"I stomped my foot when I said the last word.

He was silent for a moment. Then he let out a sigh.

"Fine.."He said taking my hand and walking towards the stage, where no one was.

There were people standing, they looked like they were waiting for someone to sing.

"Thanks...what song are you singing?"I asked him as we got closer.

"Secret...stand in the first row, right int he middle.."He kissed my cheek and walked up the stage.

There were whistles, and cheers from people in the crowd. I walked passed people as ikuto walked to the center of the stage.

"Do you want to sing?"The man, who had the mic asked ikuto.

"Thats why I'm here..."He said into the mic and taking it from the man.

He walked over to the band behind him. He said something, and they nodded.

"This song goes to a _very _special person _my amu..._"He said and pointed to me, smirking.

I blushed, then a spot light was over my head, then back to ikuto. I looked back up to him, he was smiling at me.

"I love you..."He said

There were "AAAWWW" and "CUTE" and "she's so lucky to have a boyfriend like that!".._yes, yes I am lucky.._

Then the music started, and everyone quiet down. Ikuto gave a signal and the music started. Then he looked straight in my eyes.

Baby (x11)

_I'm So Glad..._

_I Will Never Find Another Lover_  
_Sweeter Than You_  
_Sweeter Than You_  
_And I Will Never Find Another Lover_  
_More Precious Than You_  
_More Precious Than You_  
_Girl You Are.._  
_Close To Me You're Like My Mother,_  
_Close To Me You're Like My Father,_  
_Close To Me You're Like My Sister,_  
_Close To Me You're Like My Brother_  
_And You Are The Only One My Everything_  
_And For You This Song I Sing..._

_All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Thank God _  
_That I..That I Finally Found You_  
_All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_  
_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby_

_Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger_  
_You're All I'm Thinking Of_  
_I Praise The Lord Above_  
_For Sending Me Your Love_  
_I Cherish Every Hug_  
_I Really Love You _

_All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Thank God _  
_That I...That I Finally Found You_  
_All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_  
_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me_

_You're All That I Ever Know,_  
_When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,_  
_You Turn My Life Around,_  
_You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,_  
_You're All That I Ever Know,_  
_When You Smile My Face Glow_  
_You Pick Me Up When I Was Down_  
_Say...You're All That I Ever Know_  
_When You Smile My Face Glows _  
_You Pick Me Up When I Was Down_  
_And I Hope That You_  
_Feel The Same Way Too_  
_Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_And All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Thank God _  
_That I..That I Finally Found You_  
_All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Thank God _  
_That I ..That I Finally Found You_  
_All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_(Fading) _  
_And All My Life_  
_I Prayed For Someone Like You_  
_And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You..._

* * *

_**Me:Ok...so yeah...sorry if it felt long until I updated...**_

**_Its beacuse..I wanted to wait until i finished this chappie to post BOTH of them...so yeah..._**

_**Amu:We'r back...**_

**_Me:How did you get them to stop.._**

**_Ikuto:Gave daichi a new soccer ball..._**

**_Amu:Ran...A new cheer leading clothes..._**

**_Me:Smart..._**

**_ANYWAYS...SO WHY DID IKUTO DRESS UP AND EVERYTHING?...sorry about the song...I just really wanted to get the next chapter out..._**

**_Oh and...The song is called...-...All my life BY:Kc and JOJO..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	29. the question?

HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...

**_Ikuto:-reads chapter- ALRIGHT THE CHAPTER WHERE I-_**

**_Me:-covers mouth-Shut up!..don't give it away idiot!_**

**_Amu:what?...-reads- damn it..._**

**_Ikuto&Me:You know your happy..._**

**_Amu:-blush-SHUT UP!_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

**__****~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**

I closed my eyes on the last words. I smiled. I could hear people cheering, and clapping and everything else whent he music stopped.

I opened my eyes, and looked at amu. She had tears in her eyes, and she was smiling.

I jumped off the stage, and landed a few feet in front of her. The mic still in my hand, the spot light on each one of us.

I smiled at her, again. She laughed a little, and ran to hug me.

_How can it get better..._Then I got an idea.._..perfect..._

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~**_

I hugged ikuto tighter. I did know he can sing, but not like that. He hit every note perfectly, nothing went wrong.

I was crying, but not because I was sad. Who would be sad after that. He sang that song _for me_.

He let go of me, and wiped my tears. I smiled.

"Excuse me?...may I ask, what time is it?"Ikuto asked to someone, out of know where.

"11:58..exactly.."Who ever it was said.

"Perfect..."Ikuto said and opened his phone.

He closed it and looked up at me. He smiled, showing his white teeth.

He took my hand, and we started heading for the stage. I was confused. _What the hell is going on?_

We were now in the middle of the stage, and the spotlight was on us. Everything was silent.

Ikuto turned around to face me. Then he held the mic to his mouth.

"I love you..."He said into the mic. people walking by stopped and listened.

"I know I said to many times, but now it's different."He smiled.

Then the clock tower sturck twelve. Ikuto looked at it, then looked at me, his smile even bigger.

"Yesterday you were my girlfriend..."He started. _Um...ok?_

"And today I want you to be my wife..." He set the mic down._Whaaa..._

He got down on one knee in front of me. He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

He opened it revealing, a beautiful, diamond ring. Then he picked the mic back up.

"Hinamori amu...Will you marry me?"He asked looking into my eyes._**(not that hard to find out XD)**_

There were people cheering 'yes' from the crowd.

"Go on and answer!"Someone said from the stairs behind me.

I looked, and it was rima, utau and the rest of them. Dressed in one of their best clothes. They smiled, and nodded. Rima was holding akanna, who was smiling at me.

I looked back at ikuto. I was crying, _again_.

"We don't have all day amu..."He he said smirking a little.

He gave me the mic. I held it to my mouth.

"y-y-yes..."It was a whisper, but everyone heard.

Ikuto put the ring on my finger and stood up. He hugged me, oh so tightly.

"I love you.."Ikuto whispered to me.

"I love you to...ikuto.."I whispered.

"Congrats you two!"Everyone said as they surronded us on stage.

"We beat you kukai!"Ikuto said punching him.

"No...we beat you AND nagihiko..."He said taking utau's hand ans showing the ring.

"WHAT THE HELL?"We all said.

But one thing we didn't notice was that the mic was on, and they heard us. It was silent for a moment, then everyone started laughing.

We walked off the stage, and started talking again.

"When did this happen?"Rima said pointing to utau's ring.

"While kukai and I were away...he asked..and I said yes.."Utau said blushing a little.

"Yep!"Kukai said giving utau a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell us?"I asked, still kinda shocked of what just happened.

"because..you were kidnapped!...so we didn't tell anyone.."Utau said.

"Akanna!..."I said picking her up from rima.

She was laughing, and everything. Then ikuto picked her up.

"This time...I won't leave..."He said.

"you better not...or I'll hunt you down and beat the crap out of you.."Utau said showing a fist to ikuto.

"I have a nice sister-in-law..."I said hugging utau.

"Where's daichi,ran,su,mikki,and yoru?"Nagihiko said looking around.

"I don't know.."Kukai said, also looking around.

_Beep BEEp...1 new txt.._I read my txt, and it said.

_congrats amu!Me and daichi are still in the park. So it yoru and mikki. _

_I think su is with them,..so don't worry!CONRATS AGAIN!_

_-ran_

I showed it to everyone, and that helped alot.

"Lets go home...It's cold...and I'm tired..."I said after how long at the amusement park.

"Ok!"Everyone, but akanna said.

As we walked towards the exit. I just realized which amusement park we were at. _Damn I'm stupid.._

_"_Ikuto...why did we go to _this_ park?"I asked ikuto.

"We have bad memories here...and now we have a good memory to over come it.."He said smiling.

"Oh..."_Ok..stupid...I can't belive I couldn't think of that..._

"Rima..are you and nagihiko still going to stay at the hotel?"Before we got into out seprate cars.

"Yeah.."She said getting into nagihiko's car.

"And I'm sleeping at kukai's house...I'll take akanna with us...so she wont _disturb_ you."Utau said going into kukai's car before I could say anything else.

I sighed. Sadly ikuto parked the car, all the way in the back since it was busy when we came.

We were still far, and my feet were freaking killing me.

Then _someone_ picked me up, bridal style and started running.

"LET ME GO!"I screamed kicking my feet.

"Your feet hurts right?"He asked, not looking down.

"Yeah.."I sighed.

"Then?"He said setting me down when we reached the car.

"bleh!"I said to him, smiling I got into the car.

"Amu.."Ikuto said, after a LONG silence.

"WH..what?"I was half asleep, the car ride felt longer then usual back to rima's house.

"Nothing..."He sighed.

I didn't really care...I tried to get some sleep on the way home..

* * *

_**Me:Yeah..so it wasn't that hard to guess they were getting married. So yeah..**_

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_please reivew...please..._**

**_look a turtle- - - ,=,e_**


	30. NEW HOUSE!

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s..I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Amu:...so what happens now?_**

**_Me:um..._**

**_Ikuto:You don't know do you?_**

**_Me:exactly!..but I have ONE idea...and that's it..._**

**_Amu:What is it?..._**

**_Me:-whispers to ikuto and amu-_**

**_Amu:AW SHIT!_**

**_Ikuto:Alright!_**

**_ENOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~**_

I felt the car come to a stop, but I kept my eyes close.

I was leaning on the car door, when it opened.

"AAAHHH!"I said as I was falling out of the car, that was when I opened my eyes.

But ikuto caught me before I could hit the ground. I knew it was him since, he was laughing.

"Not funny..."I said standing up.

"Yes..it..is...the look..on..your...face..."He said.

"shut up...I just want to go inside...go to sleep.."I said taking small, slow steps. These heels were not making it ay easier.

"Fuck heels..."I said under my breathe.

"Let me help..."Ikuto siad carrying me bridal style, again.

I didn't say anything this time. I was just really tired. I pressed my head against his chest, breathing slowly.

Ikuto set me down to open the door. Then he carried me again. It was pitch black at first, then the lights turned on.

I started moving around in ikuto's arms. This light is not helping me go to sleep.

"Stop moving or else you wi-"

"AAAAHHH!"Then my butt hit the floor.

"ow..."I said and walked over to the couch, and sat down, my eyes still closed.

"AAAHHH!"I said AGAIN.

I shot my eyes open. I looked around the room, but it wasn't rima's living room. It was...I have no idea actually.

I started to panic. _where the hell am i?_Then I heard ikuto laughing, I almost forgot he was here.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE WE?"I yelled standing up.

I looked around the room again. It was big, as in BIG. At one of the corners was a dining room set. Table, and everything.

At another corner was a door, I guess it was either a closet or a bathroom. Then another door.

Close by to the flat screen T.v, which was hanging on the wall. Was a poker table.

I was so close to sit down, on the black couch with The coffee table in front of it.

Then a stair case leading to upstairs.

Then there was a sign that said "WELCOME HOME AMU!"

I turned to ikuto, who was looking around the room also smiling.

"What?"Was all I could say.

"Welcome to our new home amu..."He said walking towards me.

"Where did you get all the money for this?"I pointed to the flat screen.

"I had a job...pays well...just another suprise..."He said hugging me.

"I'm going to explore the new house..."I asked him.

He nodded, and sat down on the couch, turning on the t.v.

"I love you..."I kissed him and went to where I thought was the kitchen.

"Oh..my...GOD!"I said when I went into the kitchen

Marble counter, and everything else I wanted in a kitchen. Even though I'm not a good cook.

I walked back into the living room, ikuto was watching basketball.

I was about to open one of the doors, but I felt a hand over mine. I looked behind me, and it was ikuto.

"This door is a suprise...Just wait.."He said letting go of my hand, and going back to the couch and watch t.v.

"Fine.."I said and went to the other door.

I opened it and I was right, it was a closet. Shoes, jackets, all that. Then I headed up stairs.

I opened the first door. Inside it was a black bed, white walls, and a white carpet. A night stand was at the side, and two bean bag chairs. One was black another was white. There was a dresser, at the side.

"The guest room..I guess..."I said as I walked back into the hall way and closed the door behind me.

I looked down the hall, three more doors. I walked over to the next door, but the handle was painted pink. _Akanna's room maybe?_

I walked inside. The bed was white, with a dark pink back board. The walls were dark pink also. There was a desk at the far corner of the room.

A night stand, that was pink at the side of the bed. With a white bean bag at a corner, with carpet that was white. There were two doors, one was a closet. And the other was a bathroom.

I walked to the next one, it was a bathroom. The main color was light blue.

Then there was the last door. I walked inside. _My bedroom!...I wonder what it will look like..._

The floor had white carpet also. In the middle of the room was a black king size bed, pillows and everything. There was two night stands on each side.

A mirrior on the back of the two doors. I opened one door. It was a bathroom. _a nice ass bathroom..._

I opened the second door, and I honestly did not see this one coming.

Inside was a walk in closet. No clothes were in it, yet. There was a chair at a corner. _**(like a mini room...but for clothes?..idk).**_

Then in the middle was a table, with a...a note? I walked up, still VERY shocked. It was folded, and had ikuto's handwriting in the front that said _To:amu_

_Dear amu,_

_I hope you like our new home. It took me some time to get enough money, but I finally did it. Just in time too, don't you think?_

_I love you..._

_-Ikuto_

I smiled.

"I love you..amu.."I turned around, and ikuto was leaning on the door frame.

"I love you too..ikuto..."I said and kissed him.

I pulled away and sat on the bed, sleepy. Then I realized something.

"What do I change into?"I asked ikuto who was still leaning on the door frame. Looking at me.

"Do you _have_ to change into clothes?"He said pouting.

"Depends on how I feel.."I said.

But before anything else was said, we were both under the covers.

* * *

_**Me:Tada!...**_

**_Ikuto:so the story is coming to an end?_**

**_Me:Yep...but..there are still a couple more chapters..._**

**_Ikuto:...what are you putting?..._**

**_Amu:...What ARE you putting?_**

**_Me:-whispers-..eheh...-runs away-_**

**_Amu&Ikuto:WHAT THE HELL? GET BACK HERE!-runs-_**

**_ANYWAYS...What else am I putting in the chapter?...who knows?...i might just change my mind ;p..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_review...please..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - ,=,e_**


	31. 2 couples had fun

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s..I don't own shugo chara...**_

**_me:ok..so i saw the poll results..and-_**

**_Ikuto:WTF when did you make a poll?_**

**_Me:Idk...some time ago..I DON'T KNOW?_**

**_Amu:what about the poll?_**

**_Me:I'm going to start a new story...but I'm going to post it AFTER i finish this one...I just don't want to get the chapters mixed up..=/_**

**_Ikuto:another amuto?_**

**_Me:I think so..._**

**_Ikuto:then I'm happy..._**

**_Amu:I'M NOT!_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~**_

I opened my eyes, I was so sore. _Ikuto hasn't changed..still good like before_..I looked at the clock, 9:30. I was at the edge of the bed, well _now_ I was.

I fell asleep on ikuto's bare chest. His hands were at my thighs, pulling me closer to him..

I moved a little trying to get out, which made ikuto's hands move up an inch.

I blushed. _God damnit...then he's awake..._

"Don't go..."He said and he pulled me closer to him.

"Ikuto!..let...me...go...!"I said trying to break free, but failed. Then I stayed still for a little.

"Ikuto..."I said, since it was pitch black in the room I couldn't look at him. The curtains blocked the light from the window.

"Hn..."He sounded like he was going back to sleep.

"What do I change into?"I said, I can't wait the dress.

"I have some spare clothes...I'll go get it..."He said sleeply, getting up.

I was lying down, waiting for him. Instead the ceiling light turned on.

I closed my eyes, _damn that hurt._ "AAAHH!"Then I fell on the floor, the covers falling on top of me.

"That hurt even more..."I said covering my eyes with my hands.

"You ok?"Ikuto's face was hovering over mine.

"uh...y-yeah..."I said sitting up.

"Be more careful some times..."He stood up, and held out a hand.

My eyes widened. I blushed and looked away.

"P-put some c-clothes on..."I said, still blushing.

He laughed. "What for?...you saw everything..."He said between laughs.

I sat on the bed, putting the covers over me.

"JUST GET THE DAMN CLOTHES ALREADY!"I yelled, still not looking at him.

"I think your missing something..."He said.

"get the damn clothes..._please_..."I said, _he's so annoying sometimes._

"Better..."He said and kissed my cheek then he left the room.

"So annoying..."I said, waiting.

Ikuto came back with some clothes a couple minutes later. He was wearing a shirt, and some black skinny jeans.

"Here...one of my shirts...and...one of my new boxers, I didn't wear yet.."He said handing me some clothes.

"Fine..."I said, then I waited for him to leave.

"What?"He said looking at me, when I still didn't change.

"Go first...I'm going to take a shower.."I said glaring at him.

"Fine..Lets go then.."He said grabbing my hand smirking at me.

"S-stupid I'm taking a shower by MY SELF!...NOW GET OUT.."I said pulling away.

"Your so cold amu.."He said, but he left.

"He's such a pervert...but he's _my_ pervert..."I said smiling.

_**Down stairs after the shower...**_

"Here...I made breakfast..."He said setting a plate of food on the table.

"Thanks...so...after this can we go back to rima's house to get my clothes..hopefully she's there so we can show akanna the house.."I said sitting down.

He sat down next to me, but he didn't have any food. I stopped eating, and looked at him.

"Your not going to eat?"I asked him.

"No..."He said.

"Here..."I said getting some rice and bacon on the spoon and holding it out to him.

"No.."He said backing away.

"EAT...THE...DAMN...FOOD...!"I said trying to get the food in his mouth, I was leaning on the table trying.

"Fine...now lets go.."He took the bite and dragged me out the door, with only the shirt and boxer that ikuto gave me.

_**RIMA'S HOUSE**_

We walked over to rima's house, we ringed the door bell. It took about five seconds for someone to answer.

Nagihiko was standing in shorts, but without a shirt. I blushed a little.

"Yo.."He said still half asleep.

"Yo Nagihiko!..Looks like you had some fun.."Ikuto said pointing at nagihiko.

He laughed nervesouly, then stopped."Looks like you did too..."He said pointing to me.

I blushed."Hi Nagi!"I said hugging him, hoping to change the subject.

"Nice save amu-chan.."He whispered to me, and hugged me back.

Then someone pulled me back. Ikuto was standing in front of me, I BEt he was glaring at nagi.

"She's mine..."Ikuto said.

I started to giggle, nagi just smiled at me. Before anything else was said Rima was behind nagihiko.

Her eyes were half closed. She had one of nagi's shirts on. It went all the way to her knee's. It was a long shirt.

"Hey rima.."I said, holding back laughter.

"Hi amu...WAIT WHAT?...AMU?"Her eyes shot opened, she turned a bright red and hid behind the door, poking her head out to talk to us.

"um...w-what did y-you guys...n-need.."She said.

"I need my clothes..."I said. After I laughed.

"For what?"She said, not blushing any more.

"THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT!"Nagihiko said.

* * *

_**Me:well sorry for the delay...I got caught up on other things...**_

**_Ikuto:...at least someone else had some fun..-looks at nagihiko and rima-_**

**_Rima:SHUT UP!-blush-_**

**_Nagihiko: -laughing nervously-_**

**_ANYWAYS...what did nagihiko forget?...oh and the story will be ending...in...idk..but it will end at some point..._**

**_HOW WAS IT?GOOD?BAD?_**

**_please review...please...PLEASE!_**

**_look a turtle- - - - ,=,e_**


	32. looking through her clothes

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:I'm bored..._**

**_Amu:thats nice..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Rima's P.O.V::~**_

"THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT!"Nagihiko said slapping him self on the forehead.

"What did you forget?"I asked him.

"You didn't tell her?"Ikuto said.

"Tell me what?"I asked both of them,looking from ikuto to nagihiko.

"sorry..I forgot to tell you..amu's moving in with ikuto..."Nagihiko said walking into the living room.

"WHAT?"I was happy in the inside, but sad that I wont get to see her and akanna as often.

The door closed behind me, ikuto and amu walked in i guess.

"Sorry...I got caught up with...last night and I forgot..."He said sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry...You'll be seeing me everyday still..."Amu said smiling at me, apparently she too was shocked by the look on her face.

"Ok..."I said sitting down next to nagihiko.

"I thought you guys were staying at the hotel?"Ikuto asked walking around the living room.

"We changed ouR minds..."Nagihiko said flipping through the channels.

"That's smart...people would have complained that you guys were too loud..."Ikuto said laughing a little.

I blushed, nagihiko glared at him. Before he could say anything else amu covered his mouth.

"Sorry...Rima my suit case is still upstairs right?"She asked me, still holding on to ikuto who was trying to pull her away.

"Yeah...you can start packing.."I said.

"I'll do it later...can you drive us to kukai's house...I want to see akanna...since utau took her..."Amu said, letting go of ikuto.

"Ok..lets go.."I said standing up.

"There is no way that you are going out like that..."Nagihiko said carrying me upstairs.

_Damn I can be stupid sometimes..._

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::`**_

"Come on..."Amu said taking my hand and heading for the door.

"I'll stay...I need to as nagihiko something...Just meet us back here..."I said leaning on the wall, amu was still holding my hand.

"What are you going to ask him?"Amu asked me.

"Things.."I looked down at her and smirked.

I guess she knew what I was talking about since she blushed and let go of my hand. Rima came down stairs, dressed and everything.

"Ok lets go!"She grabbed amu, and they walked out the door.

"What no kiss good bye?..nothing?"I said walking next to amu as she walked into rima's car.

"Hurry up!"Rima was already in the car.

Before anything else was said or done amu was in the car with her. I pouted looking at her through the window.

She just smiled at me, laughing. _I'm so happy that's she's finally mine..._

I walked back inside, nagihiko was sitting back down on the couch watching t.v. This time he had a shirt on.

"Nagihiko."I said waving a hand in front of him.

"Oh...What ikuto?"He said sitting up.

"How did you do?"I asked sitting down next to him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"He said changing the channel.

I grabbed the remote from him and turned off the t.v.

"With rima dumb ass..."I said.

"oh...ok..I guess..."He said a hint of pink on his face.

"It was our first time..."He said.

"So when do you plan to have kids?"I aksed him.

"T-thats um...I...um...I-I guess...I don't know..."He said looking down at the floor.

"Ok..I'm going to pack amu's things..."I said after getting bored, I wanted to look through amu's clothes.

I went up to amu'sbedroom. It looked the same. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her dresser. It had Three handles.

I opened the first one. It was shirts, tank tops, long sleeves, etc.

"Nothing.."I said closing it, and opening the next one.

It was her shorts, short shorts, and skirts. I thought of seeing amu in the shortest I found. I smirked, I am a pervert.

I opened the next one. I smiled.

"Jack pot..."I said.

The last one had the things I were looking for.

There were thongs, her panites, her bras and everything. I took one black thong out then a strapless bra.

"She needs to wear this..."I said taking it and putting it on the bed.

I closed it and walked over to her closet. _**(Yes...a dresser...AND a closet...)**_

It had dresses, jackets, and her shoes. I took one dress out.

It was a pink with a white flower on the side. It was strapless, and was super short. _She makes it too easy sometimes..._

I put it on the bed also. "So where's her suit case..."I looked under the bed, and there it was.

It was empty. I smirked.

"Way to easy..."

* * *

_**Me:ok...so yeah...**_

**_Ikuto:when is it-_**

**_Me:shut up...soon maybe..._**

**_anyways...What is ikuto thinking?...um...yeah..._**

**_how was it?good?bad?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PWEASE!_**

**_look a turtle- - - - ,=,e_**


	33. HE'S BACK? WTF

_**Hello's Everyone!..p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Amu:-sleeping-_**

**_Me:wow..._**

**_Ikuto:-smirks-_**

**_Me:0_o...-walks away-_**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

I was walking around the park with everyone. Amu was pushing akanna, who was in her stroller.

"Where's ran,daichi,mikki, and su?" Utau said to break the silence.

"Daichi called me about going somewhere with ran...and yoru went with mikki to places in the U.S.A..."I said remembering when he called me when i was looking through amu's clothes.

"What about su?"Amu said.

"She went with mikki and yoru..."Rima said looking at her phone.

"So what are we-" I said, but stopped when amu stopped walking.

"Oh..my...god..."Rima and utau said.

I looked at everyone, they were all looking in front of them. Their eyes were wide.

I was about to look when everyone faced me. Amu turned around and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go back ikuto...I'm tired of walking..."She said letting go of my hand and walking.

_What the hell?_ Was all I was thinking. I turned around, but Everyone else covered my view.

"Come on lets go with amu!"Utau said pushing me forward.

"You don't want to leave her alone do you?"Nagihiko said also pushing me forward.

"HURRY UP AND GO TO AMU STUPID!"Rima yelled.

"Ikuto listen before you get hurt..."Kukai said walking next to me.

"But I-"I tried to look behind me again.

"Ikuto! COME ON!"I looked in front of me again, and amu was waving towards me.

_Might as well give up...There's no point..._

I ran to amu, after everyone started to push me forward harder.

"Ok...whatever lets go.."I said, smiling at her.

"Hinamori-san!...Ikuto!"Some yelled behind us. _This voice...sounds..._

"Aw shit!"Amu said and turned around.

I did too, and now I know why everyone didn't want me to see.

_**~::Normal P.O.V::~ I haven't done this one in a while...**_

Ikuto was surprised, and shocked. He couldn't believe who he saw.

Amu got akanna out of the stroller and held her close to her. Akanna started to cry, she didn't know what was happening around her.

"Sh..."Amu started to say, and started to rock side to side. Soon akanna stopped crying.

The others were with them, they were still shocked at who they saw. They were behind amu and ikuto. Watching what was going on.

"Hinamori-san!...Ikuto!"Said the voice again.

"What the hell.."Ikuto said.

Running towards them was a blond haired man with ruby red eyes. Yes, it was tadase. The crazy physio.

"Amu...get behind me..."Ikuto said stepping in front of amu, protectively.

Tadase stopped in front of them. But he wasn't alone. There was a girl behind him. She had blond hair also, and blue eyes.

"Hello...again.."Tadase said smiling at amu. Then looked at ikuto, also smiling.

"What do you want?...I thought you were dead..."Ikuto said, glaring at him.

"I thought I would die..but I didn't..."Tadase grinned, still looking as evil as ever.

"How?"Was what amu said.

Ikuto kept on glaring. Their friends behind them was watching still, they wanted to know also.

"I jumped, but no one saw. I thought I would die at that moment, since I landed on the cement. But then I saw my best friend again, Keiski-"

"Isn't he dead?"Kukai said confused. _**(A ghost!-hides under bed covers-..lol)**_

"Yes...I don't remember what happened. But when I woke up, I was somewhere unfamilar. I was in this womans room. She had took me into her home, and helped me heal."Tadase pointed to the girl behind him.

"Hi...I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto...Nice to meet you all..."She waved at everyone and smiled.

_What...the...fuck..._Was the only thing going through everyone's mind. Ikuto was the only one who could manage to say something at the time.

"How much did he pay you to do this?"He asked lulu.

She looked back at ikuto confused. But smiled. "No,no...I just wanted to help is all...and...I'v come to fall for him..."She said taking tadase's hand.

He smiled, but soon frowned. "I have to...I can't thank you enough for saving me.."He said to lulu.

"So what are you doing here?..."Amu said

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for the things I'v done...to all of you."Tadase said, giving a sad smile to amu. Which was hard since ikuto was blocking his view.

"How do we know your not lying..."Ikuto and amu said in usion. Tadase looked at the ground, a frown on his face.

"...you know how I'm wanted by the police,still...I'm turning my self in..."He looked up, and smiled.

Lulu was shocked. Apparently tadase didn't tell him. Tears started to form and fall.

"You can't!"She said.

"But I can, and will...just promise to vist.."

"promise.."lulu said, and wiped her tears away.

"He's still crazy..."Utau whispered to ikuto and amu.

"Shut up!"Ikuto said back. But most of them knew it was true.

"That's all...Again I'm sorry..."He started to walk pass them, with lulu behind him. Then stopped.

"I really hope you two will be happy together..."Tadase siad to amu and ikuto, with a smile.

Then both of them dissapeared into the crowd.

_**~::Tadase's P.O.V::~**_

Me and lulu walked into the crowd. She had tears in her eyes. We started to walk towards the police station.

We stopped right in front of the doors, luckily no one was there to see us.

I turned to lulu, she was still crying.

"Tadase...don't..."She said taking my hand.

"But I will...I love you lulu...thanks again..."I said giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too tadase...I'm sorry it had to be like this..."She said hugging me.

"Don't be...I'll be seeing you when you visit..."I hugged her and walked inside.

I walked up straight to the front desk, the man didn't pay any attention to who it was.

"Excuse me...I would like to turn myself in..."I said to the man.

He looked up with a confused face at first, then shocked when he realized who it was.

"Tadase Hotori..."He said, then he grabbed the mic.

"Gaurds! Guards!...Tadase hotori is in the building!..."He said, and sure enough dozens of people were in the room.

They pointed guns at me. "HANDS UP!" One fo them said.

I gladly did. They held me by the arms, hard and tightly.

"What made you do this..."The man at the desk said walking up to me.

"A friend showed me what I did..."I smiled and they locked me away for who knows how long.

* * *

_**Amu:-wakes up- WHAT THE HELL? IKUTO!**_

**_Ikuto:Morning..._**

**_Me:this was why I walked away..._**

_**AmU:What?Why? UGH!**_

**_Ikuto:don't pretend you didn't like it...-smirks-_**

**_Amu:blush- Shut up..._**

**_anyways...tadase lived? Weird huh?...but he did, and now he's in jail YAY!..._**

**_how was it?good?bad?_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE:- - - ,=,e_**


	34. that's what happened with kukai and utau

_**Hello's everyone!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:ok..ok...I looked at how many reivews...AND SO CLOSE TO 100!_**

**_Ikuto:and..._**

**_Amu:you want people to review so you can get 100..._**

**_Me:EXACTLY!...-turns to everybody-...SO PLEASE REVIEW!..._**

**_Enjoy!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~**_

Everyone went back to me and ikuto's new house. No one was really interested and everything. Since we just saw tadase, at first that scared the crap out of me.

Everyone sat somewhere in the living room, except for the guys, they were leaning on the wall. Akanna was sleeping in rima's arm's, which made it silent.

It lasted for another minute.

"How is he still alive?"Utau said looking at everyone.

We all shrugged. Then it was silent again. I started to get uncomfortable. I stood up, and looked at everyone.

"Um..do you guys want anything to eat?...it's noon, I don't think anyone ate yet.."They looked up at me and shrugged.

Except for kukai. "Pizza!"He said taking out his cell phone.

"Fine. But you pay since you wanted it.."I said sitting back down on the couch.

I turned my head and kukai was frowinging looking at his wallet. I giggled.

I got up and walked over to kukai. It looked like he was short, by how much he was frowning.

I took out $20 from my pocket and gave it to him. His face brightened. And he hugged me.

"you can let go now..."Ikuto said.

Kukai let go and took a couple steps away from ikuto. He was glaring at kukai.

"Don't worry he has utau.."I whispered to ikuto.

I guess nagihiko was listening. "Why what happened?"He said, everyone turned to him.

Utau blushed, and kukai laughed nervously. Me and Rima smiled.

"You want to?"Rima said looking at me.

"Both of us.."I sat down next to rima.

"So what happened?"Ikuto asked.

"You guy's stink..."Utau hid her face behind her hands. _**(Bold=amu...**_normal=rima

"Me and amu went to kukai's house to pick up akanna."Rima started, then she looked at me.

"**And when we ringed the door bell, but there was no answer at first."**I looked at utau, she still had her hands in front of her face.

"But I remember utau saying that there was a spare key, under the mat. So we looked there, and sure enough it was there."

Utau groaned, kukai was smacking himself in the head. Ikuto and nagihiko were lost. Me and rima laughed, but continued.

"**Then we opened the door and walked inside, but there was no one in the living room.**"

"You..do...the...rest.."Rima said between laughs.

"**Ok...so we went upstairs to look for everyone. I opened one of the doors, and akanna was there sleeping. But she was the only one in the room."**I stopped, then looked at ikuto and nagihiko. Their faces said go-on...

**"So we went to what we thought was the guest room, or a bathroom...But.."**

"Don't do it..."Utau said, putting her hands down.

**"But when we opened the door we...um..interrupted kukai's and utau's...um...fun.."**I said, me and rima bursting out into laughter.

"You guys suck..."Utau said covering her face again.

"Nice kukai.."Ikuto gave kukai a high five.

"t-thanks..."He said.

Then the door bell rang. Kukai's face brightened again, and he ran for the door.

"The pizza!"He said while running.

"Really?..."I asked utau, she sighed, but nodded.

"So when's the wedding?"I asked rima, and utau.

"Um..I think it about 2 months...or 1..I don't know...I'll have to ask nagihiko.."Rima said, playing with akanna.

"I'll have mines, after yours.."Utau said.

"What?Why?"I asked her shocked.

"Me and kukai agreed, you guys first with the wedding.."She smiled and helped kukai putting the pizza boxes on the table.

"Get it, while it's hot.."Utau said sitting on the couch with one in her hand.

"Don't get the couch dirty..."Ikuto said.

"Fine..."Utau said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Do you want one?"I asked ikuto when I went over to get the pizza.

"Give me pepironni.."He said.

I nodded, and got a slice. I got pinapple. I walked over and gave him his slice.

"Thanks.."He said and tooka bite of the pizza.

Then it was silent, since everyone was eating. But then akanna started to cry.

I set down my pizza, and took akanna from rima. I started to rock her back to sleep.

But she didn't. I went into the kitchen and took out a bottle of milk. I gave it to her, and she held it, well kind of.

I went back into the living room and sat back down on the couch.

Everyone was already done eating. I felt like someone was behind me. _This feels...weird.._

I tooked behind me, and ikuto was looking at me.

"What?"I asked.

"Amu...where's your parent's?"

* * *

_**Me:so yeah...**_

**_Amu:...me and rima...walked into the room..while..._**

**_Me:I guess so.._**

**_Rima:ew..._**

**_Utau:IT WAS YOUR GUY'S FAULT FOR JUST WALKING IN LIKE THAT.._**

**_Amu&Rima:uh-oh...-sweat drops-_**

**_anyways...where is amu's parents?...did they move away?...what will happen?...i don't know either so...you just have to wait!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! REMEBER WHAT I SAID AT THE TOP!...CLOSE TO 100 or something like that...SO PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Thank you for all the reivew's and everything!...SALAMT!_**

**_look a turtle- - - ,=,e_**


	35. they were what?

_**Hello's everyone!...p.s..I do not own shugo chara...=)**_

**_Me:I'm so excieted!...-jumps up and down-_**

**_Amu:why?_**

**_Ikuto:she has 94 reviews...getting cloer to 100..._**

**_Me:EXACTLY!_**

**_Enjoy!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Ikuto's P.O.V::~**_

"Amu...Where's your parents?"I asked.

Then it was dead silent. No one moved, nothing. I looked around the room. Everyone had worried expressions. I was the only one with a confused one.

"Are they traveling, or something like that?"I asked, everyone let out a sigh. Akanna was looking at me, with a motionless expression.

"Um...what's going on?"I asked, I didn't like the silence. I waited for an answer.

Amu stood up and gave akanna to rima. She walked up to me. My eye's widened, she was crying. Yet no sobs came out of her.

"Ikuto...my parents are...dead."My eyes widened even more. _What? Maybe that's why I never saw them._

"But...Don't you have a sibling?"I was hoping she would say yes.

"Yes,"_THANK YOU!_"But she's dead too.."_Omfg..._

"I'm sorry.."I said and hugged her.

She hugged me back, the sobs finally coming out. Her face was against my chest. But, _how are they dead. What happened?_

"We were on another were driving to my parent's house again, just to stop by and say hi."She said, her crying stopping a little. Which made it easier to understand.

"We turned the corner, and the first thing we saw were police lights. Police everywhere, an ambulance, a fire truck, and a yellow caution thing around a house."**(I forgot what their called XD)**

_I don't like where this is going..._

"But as we drove closer, I realized that house. Was m-my parent's house."She stopped, everyone looked sad. Utau looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"We got out of the car, And I ran up to the front door with you right behind me. People were trying to stop us, but we made it through the front door."

"And when we opened the door.."She broke down there, tears started to fall. And her sobs were loud. I was surprised when she continued.

"W-when I o-opened the d-d-door...T-there was b-blood every w-where. And On t-the floor w-was...my d-dad..next to h-him was..my m-mom. They w-were stabbed t-todeath w-was what the p-people told m-me. And i-in the f-far c-corner w-was...my s-s-s-sister..ami...s-she was s-shot..."She clung on to me, crying into my shirt.

"She was only 18!"She said into my shirt.

I looked around at everyone. Utau had tears coming down her face, kukai was trying to comfort her. But he too looked like he was about to cry. Rima was looking at akanna, a frown on her face. Nagihiko was looking at akanna also, he was frowning too. I looked back at amu, she was still crying._Who would do this though?...I feel mad at myself for bringing it up._

"They found the guy who did it. He confessed,since he knew there was no way out. He said he was a burglar, and when he saw amu's dad. He took out a knife.."Rima said, a tears slowly falling.

"I-I'm...sorry for bringing it up.."I said hugging amu.

"D-don't be...y-you had a r-right to k-know...a-again.."She said crying even more.

"I wish I could tell you about my parent's...but I don't remember.."I said.

"Your parent's are traveling the world, but you lost touch of them years ago. You and utau haven't heard about them since."She said, calming down, slowly.

Well this sucks. I let out a sigh. I need to change the subject, _now_

I let go of amu, and stood up. She looked up at me confused.

"Let's go get your clothe's...I have a small surprise for you..."I held out my hand and she took it.

Her suitcase was in nagihiko's car. I got his key's**(HE JACKED THEM?)**, after asking him**(oh..)** and headed for his car.

"What's the 'suprise'?"Amu said as I opened the trunk.

"Ok..everyday when you come home you have to wear one of the clothes from the top, and only the top. When you come home or when we go one a date."I said opening the suit case.

Showing her the clothes I chose for her to wear. I looked at her, she turned red.

"N-no way am I wearing that!"She picked up one of the clothes.

It was black thong, pink strapless bra. Short shorts, and a shirt that shows most of her stomach. This one was one of my favorites.

"Why not?...but you can only where this one at home.."I said.

She let out a sigh, but she looked up and smiled at me. "Depends on how I feel..."

She put it back and closed the suit case. I hugged her. "So it's a yes?"I asked.

"Maybe.."She said.

"I'll let go if you saw yes..."I smirked.

"Fine..yes.."I let go of her.

"I love you amu.."And I kissed her.

"I love you too.."She said and we kissed again.

* * *

_**Me:so that explains the whole...question out of know where...**_

**_Amu:SOME ONE MURDERED MY FAMILY? WTF?_**

**_Ikuto:yep...but on the bright side...you get to wear all those clothes I picked!-runs around room screaming 'yes!'-_**

**_Amu:two bad things...-pouts-_**

**_Me:You know your happy..._**

**_anyways...what is going to happen now?...and yes it's getting way closer to an end now...yay!..but then..aw-sad aw-_**

**_PLEASE REIVEW! GETTING CLOSER TO 100! I CAN'T FREAKIN BELIEVE IT!_**

**_look a turtle- - - ,=,e_**


	36. ran said

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...p.s...I do not own shugo chara...**_

**_Me:yay!..getting closer to the 100 reviews!...but closer to the end..FINALLY.._**

**_Ikuto:finally..._**

**_Amu:How many more chapters?_**

**_Me:4..3...maybe 2..idk yet..._**

**_Enjoy!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Daichi's P.O.V::~**_

Me and ran were walking around the park, we just came back, we left for about a week. I was holding hands with ran, she was hyper and happy, one of the things I love about her.

I put my free hand in my pocket. I felt the small box in my pocket.

_Hope this is going to be worth it..._

_**~::Yoru's P.O.V::~**_

Me and mikki were on top of a hill that over looks the city. She was sitting on the grass, drawing the city, I think. I was sitting on a tree branch.

Watching her as she draws. I took out a small box from my front jeans pocket.

_I hope she say's yes..._

_**~::Normal P.O.V::~**_

Yoru jumped down from the tree and walked over to mikki. She was standing up, admiring her drawing.

Daichi stopped walking, and ran looked at him confused. He just smiled.

Both of the guys took one of their girl friends hand, and smiled at them.

"I love you..mikki..."Yoru said, mikki blushed, but smiled.

"I love you ran...you know that.."Ran smiled.

Then both of the guys got on one knee. Mikiki and Ran were shocked.

"Will you be my cheerleader? Will you be mine?"Daichi took out the small velvet box from his pocket, and opened it.

Inside was a diamond ring. Ran, didn't say anything. She was way too shocked to answer, yet.

"Will you marry me, mikki-nya?"Yoru asked.

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~ At Rima's house..**_

I was sitting on the couch in the living room. Me and ikuto were planning to have our wedding soon, but I wanted to wait until mikki, daichi, su, yoru, and ran come back.

The guys were in the garage playing poker. _**(it's a big garage..=)**_I was playing with akanna. Utau was flipping through channels. Rima was sitting down next to me, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong rima?"I looked at her, she was frowning at the ceiling.

"Nothing...I was just thinking.."She looked at me, and smiled.

"About what?"Utau turned off the t.v and joined the conversation.

"One is about you and utau, and two is about you and utau."She pointed at the two of us.

Me and utau looked at each other confused, then looked back at rima.

"What the hell are you talking about 'me and amu'?"Utau said.

"Your amu's sister in-law..."Rima looked at us as if we were retarded or something.

"hm..because Ikuto's my brother.."Utau started.

"Then I'm getting married to him...OH MY GOSH YOUR RIGHT RIMA!"I said.

"Which makes me your aunt!"Utau grabbed akanna, and started to spin around in circles, slowly.

"So what about your honey moon, rima?"I asked while watching utau go in circles.

"Just wondering where to go..."She said, back into thought.

"There's many pretty places...you just have to pick one..."I said, I didn't even know where I'm going for me and ikuto's honey moon.

"I'm dizzy..."Utau said and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I bet akanna is too..."I said, her mouth was open, and her eyes were very wide.

"It's ok akanna. You just have an over excited aunt right now..."I said, me and rima laughing.

Akanna started to laugh. Utau was still dizzy from spinning in circles.

_DING DONG_

I gave akanna to rima. I got up and walked over to the door.

"Hi!"I said as daichi and ran came through the door.

"Ran!"Rima said, and utau stood up and pulled ran to the couch.

"Where's the guys?"Daichi asked looking around the room, but only the girls were here.

"In the garage..."I said pointing to the door that leads to the garage.

"Thanks...oh...is yoru here yet with mikki?"He asked.

"No why?"I asked confused.

"Nothing..."But as he walked away I heard him mutter something but I couldn't make out what he said.

"Amu! We need champagne, or beer..Something!"Ran said from the couch.

"Why?"I asked sitting down next to her. Rima was at the corner, then utau, then ran, then me.

I looked at her, she was looking down at her hands. I looked there, and I was happy at what I saw. But I saw it coming at some point.

"Nice ring ran.."

* * *

_**Me:I found out something just now...I'm just not that smart at times...**_

**_Amu:what did you do?_**

**_Me:you get more reviews when you make more and better fanfic's.._**

**_Ikuto:Duh stupid..._**

**_Me:I'm only stupid sometimes...not all the time...at times..._**

**_anyways...what did mikki say?...what is going 2 happen next?_**

**_please review!...getting closer to the 100!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - ,=,e_**


	37. YAY! but now they need beer

_**I don't own shugo chara...HELLO'S EVERYONE!**_

**_Ok...2 more chapters...then it's over I hope..._**

**_I just don't want it to go on any longer...i don't know why...I just don't..._**

**_Oh and I put a poll up..._**

**_Please answer it...It will help me with my next story..._**

**_So yeah..that's all...oh and_**

**_TWO MORE UNTIL 100 OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!-hyperventilating-.._**

**_Enjoy!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Ikuto's ::~**_

I saw daichi walk inside the garage. I was the one who had to shuffle the cards, this time. But I had to put all the money I won in my pocket. It's fun playing poker with them.

"Yo Daichi!"I said after shuffling the cards.

"Deal them kukai.."I said giving the cards to kukai, and walking over to get a seat for daichi.

"Ikuto do you have any beer here?"He asked sitting down next to me in the folding chair.

"That's what I forgot to get...why do u need beer for?"I sighed, how could I forget to buy beer, sometimes I can be so stupid.

"Me and ran are getting married..."He whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

Everyone else looked at daichi confused. I just smiled.

"Good job daichi...always knew she would say yes..."I said taking my cards after kukai dealed them.

"Thanks...so what are you guys playing?"Daichi asked looking at everyone.

We all had straight faces. Daichi was the only one with a confused one.

"Tien len...but we call it pusoy..."I said placing the cards they way I want them.

I put down the 3 of spades and the 3 of hearts. I looked at the rest of my cards. Damn, they have no chance.

Kukai put down two fours. I smirked. "Winner get's double or nothing..you guys are going to lose..."I said taking the money back out.

"Your going to lose!Your so on!"Kukai and nag`ihiko said. _Suckers..._

_**4 Minutes Later...**_

"THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU CHEATED!"Kukai said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Did not...daichi was watching the whole time ask him.."I said.

Kukai and nagihiko had lost. Now they owe me 100,each. I told them they would lose, but did they listen? No.

Nagihiko already gave me his money, and now he was slucking in his chair.

That's what he get's for not listening.

"For the fifth time he didn't cheat kukai...SO GIVE HIM THE DAMN MONEY!"Daichi yelled.

"Fine...next time I'm going to win ikuto..."He said handing me the money.

"Wanna play again?"I asked putting the money away.

"Hell no..."Nagihiko and kukai said.

"Come on...no money this time..."I said while shuffling the cards, and already dealing them.

"Fine...daichi you play this time!"Kukai said poiting at daichi and getting his cards.

"I don't know how to play still..."Daichi said.

"Let the pro teach you..just grab the cards and I'll tell you what to do.."I said fixing my cards.

"Ok..."Diachi looked at his cards, and was already confused.

"The first thing you do is..."

_**~::Rima's P.O.V::~**_

I was sitting on the couch, bored as ever. Akanna was sleeping, in amu's arms. Ran, her, and utau were talking about something. I wasn't paying any attention so I have no clue for what it is. I sighed, nothing to do. It's been an hour since ran and daichi came, and now I'm bored. Then the door bell rang.

_Ding Dong_

I got up before any one else and opened the door. My face brightened. Some one to talk to.

"Yoru!..Mikki!"I said hugging mikki and flashing a smile at yoru.

"Where's the guy's-Nya?"Yoru said looking around the living room.

"Garage..that door right there.."I said pointing to a door.

"Thanks-Nya.."He said and went into the garage with the rest of the guys.

I looked at mikki, she looked like she was nervous. "Why so nervous?"I asked her after everyone said hi and everything.

There wasn't any more room in on the couch, so she sat on a chair near by.

"Nothing..."She took out her sketchbook from her bag and a pencil, then she started to draw.

Everyone, but me and mikki were talking about something again. I watched mikki and she was drawing.

She made steady stokes, then my eyes widened.

"Mikki...did you get that from yoru?"I asked pointing at a diamond ring on her ring finger.

Then it was silent. I guess everyone was looking at mikki too.

She nodded. "Yes.."

* * *

_**Ok...two more chapters..then that's it...YAY!..I'm just gonna do a huge time skip...yep...that's all...**_

**_Please review! PLEASE! I NEED THE REIVEWS!_**

**_oh and have any one of u readers ever playe tien len, or pusoy, thats what I call it...well...have any1 played it?..its pretty fun...I guess..._**

**_AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW! ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTER! YAY!_**

**_look a turtle- - - ,=,e_**


	38. wedding nightmare

_**Hello's!...I do not own shugo chara!**_

**_YAY! ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE! FINALLY!..._**

**_Oh..and the poll...yeah...you know...vote...it'll help me...ALOT..._**

**_well yeah...akward..._**

**_ENJOY!,-,e_**

* * *

_**~::Amu's P.O.V::~**_

_I was waiting at the isle. Ikuto must have been late. Everyone was looking towards the door. Waiting for ikuto to come any minute._

_Then the door opened. My heart skipped a beat. Ikuto was walking towards me. In his tux, and everything. But he had another woman clinging to his arm._

_My eyes widened, I know her. Her name was sayaa, but I don't give a crap about her last name. Both of them were glaring at me. Then they stopped right in front of me._

_"Move out of the way, this is MY wedding. Not yours."And with that sayaa pushed me to the ground._

_Everyone started to laugh. As in EVERYONE. Even ikuto._

_"Ikuto!"I said, tears coming down._

_"I don't love you amu, I never did. Now leave. I don't want you to ruin OUR wedding."Ikuto said smirking at me._

I sat up straight. I was breathing heavily. I looked around the room. It was me and ikuto's bedroom.

I let out a sigh."It was just a dream.."I said sitting at the edge of the bed.

Then ikuto walked in from the hall way. He had a smile on his face. He sat down next to me.

"Ikuto..What's today?" I asked, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Agust 8.."He answered. _**(Idk..I just like the number 8...so it's 8/8)**_

My eyes widened in realization. Today was our wedding.

* * *

Amu was in her dressing room. With rima and utau. They were helping her with her finishing touches with her wedding dress.

"Hold still!"Rima said, while amu was trying to stay still.

"Trying!"She said.

"Done...We'll be outside..."Then they both left amu in the room.

Amu looked at herself in the mirror. She then smiled.

_I'm going the be the bride's maidOnee-san!_Amu could hear her little sister,ami saying that if she was here.

_MY LITTLE SPARROW! If he hurts you just tell me ok amu-chan? I'll hurt him back but 10 times more!_Amu could picture her dad crying, or close to tears.

_Congratulation Amu!I'm so proud of you!_ Her mom would have been hugging her, or something close to that.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in.."Amu said.

"You don't want to keep your husband waiting now don't you?"Rima and utau said in usion, smirking.

Amu let out a soft laugh. "No. I don't."

_Time Skip...A very short one._

Amu was behind the door's waiting for her Que. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

_You look fine..._

She looked at her dress. It was a white strapless wedding dress, not to puffy. She had white gloves that stops at her elbows. The veil was see through, and stopped at her collar bone.

She took the bouquet in her hand. It had pink flowers. With a blue rose in the middle.

Then the doors opened. Everyone stood up and looked towards me. I smiled. I nodded, and the music started, then I started walking down the isle.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."The priset said.

Ikuto lifted up amu's veil and kissed her. He smiled at her.

"Welcome to the family, amu Tsukiyomi..."He said and kissed her again.

"Don't leave me this time.."Amu whispered after the kiss.

"Promise.."

* * *

_**AT THE RECEPTION PARTY...**_

Amu and ikuto started to cut the cake. Su, the one who made it cake was looking at it proud.

It was a chocolate cake, of course. With pink flower frosting.

Each of them took a piece and fed each other.

Ikuto got the cake in his mouth. Meanwhile amu, and the cake in her mouth. And the frosting on her nose.

"You have something right there.."Ikuto said pointing to the frosting on her nose.

"Oh..you have something..right there too.."Amu took some of the frosting off of her nose and onto his.

They started to laugh. People with camera's and video camera's, and camcorders got it all.

"What are you guy's standing there for? GO GET SOME FOOD!"Ikuto yelled.

Everyone started to walk over to where all the food was. Ikuto and amu were walking towards their friends. They were waiting for them across the room.

"Next wedding is kukai and utau.."Ikuto said pointing to the bouquet in utau's hands.

"Yeah!"Kukai said then started to laugh a little.

"Then you guys are going to have a kid...so akanna can have a cousin to play with!"Amu said holding akanna in her arms.

"First she is going to spend some time with her dad!"Ikuto said taking akanna, she started to laugh.

_We're going to be a happy family..._Amu thought.

* * *

**YAY!...ONE MORE CHAPTER!...I feel like this story was a fail for some reason..XD!...eheh...Idk...I just do...oh and again with the poll...yeah...akward...again...**

**R&R**

**,=,e**


	39. Last chapter:Birthday

_**Hello's EVERYONE!...i dont own shugo chara...**_

**_YAY LAST CHAPTER! FINALLY!_**

**_hm...hm...this chapter will be...something that I don't know YET!..._**

**_again the poll...PLEASE SO I CAN GET AN IDEA 4 ME NEXT STORY..PLZ SO I CAN POST IT_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

There were presents everywhere in the tsukiyomi's back yard. Amu, ikuto, and the rest of them were watching their kids as they ran around. Because today, was akanna, their oldest birthday, she was turning16. There were chairs, balloons, the cake in the corner where no one would hit it. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"Where's su?"Amu asked looking around for her blond friend.

"Over by the cake she made, she said she wants to make sure that no one is going to mess it up..."Mikki said pointing to su whowas sitting down in front of the cake she made.

"What did you get akanna for her birthday?"Ikuto asked everybody.

"Me and Nagihiko gave her $50..."Rima said.

"Kukai and I gave her some new shoes, and clothes that she wanted..."Utau said.

"We gave her a cheer leading uniform..."Ran said.

Everyone sweat dropped. That's not what akanna wanted, but she acted like she loved it. Instead she put it at the back of her closet.

"We gave her a sketchpad. She said she like's to draw when she's bored."Mikki said drawing in her own sketchpad.

Everyone looked at the drawing so far. It was the scene in front of them. The little kids, who were about 7 were playing a game of tag. The rest of them were in a corner talking to akanna, or something like that.

"I'm going to get you Mitzuki!"A little boy said running after a pink haired girl.

"Do you think dan and Mitzuki will like each other?"Daichi asked lookingat his son running after ikuto and amu's daughter.

Dan, had spiky green hair with brown eyes. He was athletic like his dad,but very hyper like his mom. Mitzuki had light pink hair that goes to her elbows and blue eyes. She was the sister of akanna.

"Don't say that.."Ikuto murmured, and gave daichi a quick punch.

"What about nadeshiko and konko?"Amu asked lookingat the two kids sitting down next to each other.

Nadeshiko, looked a lot like HER father, nagihiko. But she has the personality of her mom. Konko had spiky blond hair, with green eyes. HE was like his dad, love to play sports, but he can be a good singer when he wants to.

"HEY DON'T FORGET MY KID!-nya~"Yoru said.

"Miku, she's up in the tree. Watching everyone. Just like you,huh,yoru?"Amu said pointing to a little girl sitting on a tree branch.

"Like her dad, but she draws great like her mom-nya."Yoru said smiling at mikki.

"Don't distract me yoru..please..."Mikki said, obviously VERY concentrated.

"Sorry-nya."Yoru siad.

Miku had short light blue hair that goes to her shoulders, and yellow eyes. She was shy towards many it was silent. It was 5 o'clock. Akanna and her friends were at the corner of the back yard. The silenc was still going. Until...

"WHAT THE HELL?"Ikuto stood up and started walking towards where akanna was.

Everyone was holind him back. There, akanna was making out with this one guy. Not the right move, but then again, it's her birthday and she _is_ happy.

"Calm down ikuto. She's old enough. Just calm down."Amu said pushing her husband back onto a chair and sitting on his lap so he has no where to go.

"LOOK AT OUR DAUGHTER! HOW! MOVE I NEED TO KILL THAT GUY!"Ikuto yelled only loud enough for only the adults to hear. It was a very big backyard.

" her birthday, if she's happy we are too.."Amu said sending ikuto a glare.

Ikuto looked at his first child. She had finally broke a part from the kiss, but was holding hands with this _kid_.

"I want our next child to be a boy. He's on my team this time."Ikuto said under his breathe.

"Oh!...nagihiko did I tell you? I'm pregnent again. It's twins. One boy, one girl."Rima said turning to nagihiko.

Only the girls knew, no one else did. Nagihiko's face brightened up, and he gave rima a hug,carried her, and span around in a circle.

"What are we going to name them?"Nagihiko said happy, and excited.

"Um...rythm for the boy and...Temari._**(I think I spelled that right XD)**_.."Rima said looking up and nagihiko.

"Perfect.."He said, and hugged her.

"I want our next one to be a girl. Have a voice like her mom, and look like me."Utau said.

"I'll make sure we have another one..Don't worry utau. I _promise_."Kukai whispered to her.

She blushed and looked down. Then it was silent broke the silence.

"When do we cut the cake? I'm hungry!"Kukai said looking at the cake.

It was chocolate and had the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKANNA, with the number 16 candle. Akanna asked su to make it like that, so su didn't have to get her anything else since she made the cake.

"Mom!Dad! Can we cut the cake now?"Akanna yelled from across the backyard.

"Sure!"Amu said.

Everyone started to gather around the cake. Soon they started to sing happy birthday. Once the song ended, akanna blew the candles. Everyone cheered, and started to get slices of the cake.

"What did you wish for?"Amu asked akanna with ikuto close behind her.

"For a baby brother..."Akanna said.

Ikuto smirked, his infamous leaned down and whispered to amu. "I can make that happen..."Amu blushed.

"Oh and akanna!"They said before she left to be with her friends again.

"Happy birthday.."They whispered and both of them hugged her.

"Here's my present.."Ikuto said.

Ikuto took something out of his pocket. Akanna looked at them, slightly confused. She thought the party was the present, but she was wrong. It was a violin case. Something akanna always asked for when she first heard her dad play the violin. Akanna jumped, happy. She opened it and it was a brand new violin, the one she was looking at while looking for some clothes for school.

"And this is mine.."Amu said.

She went in the house. When she went back outside she was holding something in her hand. It was a braclet, one akanna was looking at. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the same one.

"That's.."She said putting the bracelet on.

"18k real gold, yeah I know."Amu said smiling at her daughter.

"You guys are great!"She said hugging them.

Way later after the party, after everyone was in bed. Amu and Ikuto were in their bed. Trying to get some was silent, as in weird silent. Ikuto broke it.

"When are we going to have another baby?"He asked amu, who was trying to get some sleep.

"So we can spoil her or him like akanna?"She laughed softly.

"No.I don't know...But if we have another one. I want it a boy."Ikuto said.

"I can't control that..."Amu said.

"Then let me try.."Ikuto said and smirked.

* * *

_**YAY DONE WITH THE STORY!...please the poll...PLEASE!...I need some help with that..another amuto?..maybe?..only if you vote...**_

**_so yeah...I have many idea's for another story...I don't know which one to pick yet..._**

**_So just check my profile every once in a while to see if I posted the story yet...so yeah..._**

**_Oh..and I just posted my new story called __Never Love Again...So_** yeah..I posted the first 5 chapters..anyways..

**_R&R one more time plz?_**

**_,=,e_**


	40. author's notealways after a story

_**Ok..I don't know why I put an authors note..**_

**_WAIT!..NOW I REMEMBER!_**

**_I started my new story 'NEVER LOVE AGAIN'...yeah that's what I was going to talk about..._**

**_Yeah..The summary goes;_**

**_He broke my heart, stomped on it, then threw it away. I can't believe I actually loved him. Now I promise that I will never love again, afraid of being hurt once more. But it's hard when someone I used to love comes back..._**

**_Another amuto, I would have made it Amu and Kukai..but yeah..._**

**_that's all...don't review this...it would be pointless actually...but you can if you want..._**

**_hm..._**

**_YEP THAT'S ALL...thanks 4 reading..yeah..ok..um..akward.._**

**_,=,e_**


	41. ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ!

**_ATTENTION PEOPLE, READ EVERYTHING ON THIS PAGE!_**

**_THERE IS ONE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT, LIKE..FUCKING HUGE!_**

**_ok...here is goes..._**

**__****I ****MIGHT BE MAKING A SEQUEL TO**

**__********'ARMY LOVE'**

**__********HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! THAT JUST GETS ME EXCITED! :D**

**__********so what do you guys think?**

**__********SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL TO ARMY LOVE?**

**__********REVIEW, AND TELL ME!**

**__********PLEASE! THIS WILL HELP ME OUT LOTS, either make a sequel or leave it as is...**

**__********:D**

**__********,=,e  
**


End file.
